Maybe Definitely
by Akizushi
Summary: Megumi is Yahiro's girlfriend: truth, lie, partially true, partially false... Really, or not really? Maybe... A YahiroMegumi fanfic definitely .
1. night

**Disclaimer: Special A belongs to Minami Maki. Saiga Himari and Saiga Natsu are OCs I made for this fic.**

**Aki: **Yahiro and Megumi are my currently favorite pair~ This fic is completely based on the manga version (not on the anime; I found those two versions quite different). This takes place after chapter 86, the part where Megumi confesses to Yahiro.

**.maybe definitely.**

**.chapter 1 - a night.**

He grew up rarely seeing his parents because most of their time was spent on their works; their employees probably saw them a lot more frequent than he and his brother did. So, for Yahiro to be spending a dinner night together with the Saiga couple was a really rare occurrence.

That night, he found himself riding off their limousine in front of a high class building where the restaurant they were going to eat at was sited. He had visited this place a few times in the past; mostly to attend parties setup by his parents' associates or to meet up with high ranking people who wanted to partner up their companies with the Saiga corporation (there were times when his parents requested him to attend meetings in place of them).

Entering the main door of the building, Yahiro wondered briefly why his parents suddenly went home and dragged Chitose and him for a "family dinner." There was probably a bigger reason behind their sudden appearance; his parents couldn't have set aside business matters and fly off to Japan just to have dinner with them. It was too suspicious.

To make matters worse, his mother's behavior was quite conspicuous. She was still as petite as he last saw her about a year ago during a company party; even the way she neatly tied her light auburn hair in a mid-high ponytail did not change. However, that night, Saiga Himari had a very devious smile hanging on her usually calm face.

Very suspicious.

Another disturbing thing was how his father had been telling him stuffs like "Hawaii has romantic sceneries" or "rings are very symbolic." Well, Saiga Natsu had always been a talkative brunet, but the way he talked to Yahiro that night sounded like he wanted to point out something.

Really, really suspicious.

Yahiro watched as his parents talked cheerfully to each other as they trudged towards the lobby.

"Mother," Chitose suddenly chirped and ran to pull his mother's arm, "I want to eat on an Italian restaurant tonight." Chitose tried to lead their mother to the exit but Himari simply smiled at the boy and begun leading him towards elevator. "I'm sorry, Chi-chan, but we're spending our dinner here tonight." After that sentence, Himari turned to look at Yahiro and smiled wider at him.

"Come now, Ya-chan." Their mother beckoned. "I'm sure we're going to enjoy this night." She giggled as the four of them entered the lavished elevator that was purposely made for the VIPs.

There was definitely something behind this dinner, Yahiro thought.

When the elevator door closed, Yahiro looked at his mother with his usual innocent-but-at-the-same-time-devious smile and replied to her. "Perhaps, this is a dinner for an arranged marriage."

It was more of a statement than a question, actually. Yahiro was positive that it couldn't be anything else other than that. A company bigger than the Saiga's (which was probably less than the fingers on his left hand) had probably set this dinner up. Why else would his parents come to Japan during a very uneventful night without telling them beforehand?

"Now, Yahiro." He felt his father's hand on his shoulder. Yahiro averted his gaze to his father and was surprised yet again when he saw that glittering smile on his father's face. "You know that your mother and I disagree on something as preposterous as an arrange marriage." Natsu clasped his son's hands and looked deeply in his eyes. After a momentary pause, he said, "don't worry Yahiro, we believe in true love."

What?

DING!

The elevator door opened on the top floor of the building, revealing a wide hall that was lightened by the crystal chandeliers on the ceiling. The walls were painted with a cream-yellow color and adorned with well-known paintings. There were several people in the hall and Yahiro deemed them to be part of the higher class society; how else could they enter a place such as this?

Himari wasted no time and immediately scurried off towards a huge door. She was giggling like a young lady in love and Yahiro remembered that her mother only acted like this during the time when she learnt about his crush on Akira-chan.

This did not have anything to do with her, right?

Well, if they were there to see Akira-chan, then it wouldn't be so bad. A dinner with her sounded great. However, Yahiro couldn't help but wonder what would be the reaction of a certain brunette about him having a dinner with Akira...

"What's with that worried face, Yahiro?" His father playfully slapped his back as the three of them followed the direction that Himari took. Yahiro raised an eyebrow before smiling that ever plastic smile. "I'm just wondering who I would see inside behind this door."

With their eldest son opening the said door, they found themselves inside a huge room. The ceiling was high above and crystal chandeliers hang about them. The walls were covered with royal blue wallpapers with diamond-shaped patterns and, on the right side of the diner, was a huge glass window that showed them the great scenery of the city near the ocean. The moon and its vivid reflection on the sea were clearly seen from the restaurant's location. It was a very pleasing sight.

However, Yahiro was not able to admire the scenery for long because something else immediately caught his eyes.

Somewhere on the west side of the restaurant, walking unsurely and appearing very confused, was none other than Yamamoto Megumi herself. What was she doing here? And alone?

Yahiro's eyes automatically narrowed as his gaze followed the brunette. She obviously has some matters on her hands again (she had that stupid-looking sullen expression painted all over her face) and Yahiro couldn't help but think that she was solving another problem by finding a boyfriend (she seemed to think that a boyfriend was always a solution to her predicaments).

He noticed that she had brought the drawing board that he gave her and Yahiro was rather relieved that she was not going to use her voice to communicate to unknown people. He did not like the idea of Megumi speaking with other people using her beloved voice; after all, she valued it a lot (and he, too, but he wouldn't admit that out loud).

Despite the fact that the restaurant was an exclusive place, there seemed to be quite a number of people there that night, making it rather hard for Yahiro to watch Megumi from where he stood. He was planning to spy on her and watch her act foolishly yet again, but his father stopped him before he could even excuse himself.

"There's our table." His father gestured towards the east side of the place and Chitose and Yahiro followed him. While walking towards their table, Yahiro took a glimpse on where Megumi was and saw that she was now being assisted by a waiter (who was acting way too courteous in Yahiro's perspective). Perhaps she was here to meet somebody? Then, wouldn't that somebody be an elite person who could afford to go at such an exclusive place? Yahiro was now curious to know Megumi's purpose there.

The table they took was beside the window where the ocean and the further east side of the city could be seen. There were three seats on either side of table and on its center was a vase with a single but fresh looking rose standing in it.

Yahiro took a seat on the side where he could see the larger part of the restaurant (for the purpose of spying on Megumi while they dine) and Chitose was about to sit beside him when Natsu stopped him. "Chitose, won't you sit beside me?" Natsu smiled at his younger son and Chitose sat beside his father on the other side of the table. Yahiro took this as a suspicious act. So the guest was seating beside him, huh?

"Now, where did Himari run off to?" Natsu asked more to himself than to his sons as he turned his head to search for his wife.

Yahiro also begun to look for his mother; albeit what he was really trying to do was see what the brunette was up to. There were a number of people standing here and there and Yahiro wanted to complain about the supposed-to-be exclusive place being crowded; they were making spying on Megumi quite difficult.

The sound of the piano soon filled the restaurant and Yahiro's gaze averted towards the other side of the place where the piano was located. The pianist was accompanied by a violinist and on their front was a middle aged lady who begun to sing the lyrics of a classical song.

Yahiro momentarily listened to the lady's voice and watched her sing. Her voice was soft and complimented the rhythm that the piano made. However, Megumi's voice was far more melodious than that.

Speaking of Megumi, he was supposed to look for her and see what weird plan she was up to. He was about to resume on looking for the girl when he saw his mother running towards their direction.

"Ya-hi-ro-chan~"

A half-confused, half-surprised look reigned on Yahiro's face.

It was not the very cheery tone on her mother's voice that disheveled him. Nor was it the fact that she was waving excitedly at them while leaping on her every step. It was also not the way his father directed a broad smile at him. Nor was it how Chitose exclaimed "Ah, it's grandma!"

Yahiro was surprised because Saiga Himari was pulling somebody with her.

"I found your girlfriend~"

And that somebody was none other than Megumi.

**.tsuzuku.**

**Aki: **I'm thinking that with Yahiro's behavior, his parents were probably not the serious type (like Megumi's mother). I imagined his father to be a calmer version of Tamaki (from Ouran) and her mother to be someone who gets giddy when it comes to her son's love life. Anyway, I thought that the "fact" that Megumi and Yahiro were dating would soon reach the knowledge of others after Rin's concert and Megumi's singing. XD Review?


	2. rumor

**Disclaimer: Special A belongs to Minami Maki. Saiga Himari and Saiga Natsu are OCs I made for this fic.**

**Aki: **I reread the SA chapter where Tadashi and Yahiro walked on the forest, and I remembered how I would love to make Yahiro and Tadashi very close friends. XD Time for chapter two!

**.maybe definitely.**

**.chapter 2 - rumor.**

To say that rumors traveled faster than the light would have been an exaggeration. Who would believe such a hyperbole? But that night, Yamamoto Megumi deemed that line to be the only truth.

She had spent the afternoon taking a stroll around the town by herself. She was alone since her twin had gone to visit Sakura while Ryuu was off to somewhere together with Finn; the two persons who she had usually spent her time with had now found their partners in life, so it was already understandable that a girl with a one-sided love such as her was alone on a Sunday afternoon.

Unconsciously sniffing to herself, Megumi had remembered how the supposedly annoying brat, who she ended up confessing to, had crushed her feelings yesterday. Staring at the orange colored sky blemished with streaks of red, she decided that maybe it was time to go home.

The young brunette had been about to call her driver to pick her up in front of the park where she currently was, when suddenly, a limousine abruptly stopped in front of her. Before she could have even reacted, a blonde wearing a black tuxedo and a pair of black shades had came out of the car and had charged towards her direction.

Megumi's eyes had widened in disbelief when the lady in black halted before her and handed her a piece of paper.

On it was a written note that said, "Megumi-chan, please come and have a dinner with us. With love, Himari"

What?

"Please pardon me for what I'm about to do." After a small bow, the blonde grabbed Megumi's phone and without any warning, carried the young brunette in bridal style towards the car. Before Megumi had known it, she had been thrown (albeit gently) inside the fulsome car that headed towards who-knows-where.

At that moment, a mental scream had echoed in Megumi's head.

'Kidnapping?!'

**.x.x.x.x.**

An hour later, Megumi found herself on the top floor of an exclusive building. Instead of the casual blouse and skirt that she was wearing moments before, Megumi had on a light yellow dress that reached above her knees. It was designed with white ruffles on the sleeves and on all the sides of the collar. Tied on her waist was rich red ribbon that hung on the left side. A pair of cream-colored sandals perfected the semi-formal outfit that she received from 'Himari.'

The blonde (who introduced herself as Katherin after the 'kidnapping') had explained to the young lady that Himari, the blonde's mistress, had wanted to discuss some business matters with Megumi. Thinking that it had something to do with her singing career, Megumi just decided to go and meet this 'Himari.' After all, it was yesterday that she had managed to let her voice be heard by various people, including big time producers.

It was also yesterday that the annoying brat stumped her feelings back at her; he was very sincere about it, too.

Narrowing her eyes as if berating herself how useless it was to remember such rejection while she was on her way to meet a producer (or someone close to that position, at least), Megumi sighed and trudged inside the restaurant.

The sight before her eyes was quite pleasing; the ocean reflecting the night sky was very serene and the chandeliers sparkled like the stars opposed to the dark color of the ceiling. However, she could not help but feel anxious about meeting a stranger who she instinctively knew would change her life. Looking around, Megumi felt stupid that she did not even ask Katherin how this Himari looked like. Maybe she should have asked that before she let Katherin go back to the parking lot... She realized that it was also quite stupid of her to go along with a vigorous lady in black and totally trusting such a suspicious lady, believing that she was up to no harm.

Well, agreeing with strangers was probably an after-effect of yesterday's… denunciation.

Sighing once again, she approached a waiter and wrote on her board: 'Is there any Himari-san who reserved a table?' She watched as the waiter went from being confused (because of her eraser board) to being enlightened. With a polite smile, the waiter replied, "you must be looking for Saiga-sama, right?"

Megumi's logic stopped for a while. Did the waiter just utter Yahiro's surname?

The waiter's polite smile twitched as he watched a rather… horrified look splashed on the young lady's face. Before he could even inquire if there was anything wrong, the young lady in front of him immediately erased the writing on her board and was about to write something else when…

"Megumi-chan?"

Upon hearing her name, Megumi involuntarily looked up (although the bewildered expression hadn't left her face) and saw that a lady, who appeared like she was in her late twenties, was walking towards her direction. Not even noticing that the waiter had already excused himself, Megumi asked herself if this was 'Himari,' and if this 'Himari' was related to Yahiro.

The older lady stopped before her and stared at Megumi with dreamy eyes. Clasping her hands towards her left cheek and leaning her head on the left side as if to admire the petite girl in front of her, Himari adoringly sighed. So this was the girl that her son has chosen.

Megumi stared back at the lady who wore a simple light purple, sleeveless dress that was frivolously adorned with sequins on the waist part. Her hair was neatly tied in a ponytail using a dark violet ribbon and her pale brown eyes strikingly reminded her of Yahiro's; even her pale skin closely matched that brat!

She was just being paranoid about what the waiter said, right?

After a few baffled moments, Megumi abruptly wrote in her eraser board, causing Himari to snap out of her dreamy reverie; Himari had been excited to personally see Megumi write on the eraser board that her son gave to the young singer.

'Are you the Himari-san who asked me for dinner to talk about business matters?'

Himari's eyes read the words, and upon reaching the part regarding business, a teasing smile adorned her lips. She straightened herself and took a small bow. "Please excuse my rudeness. I am Saiga Himari." Ignoring the horror-stricken expression on Megumi's face, Himari placed a bright smile upon her lips and continued. "I had been anticipating the night that we can meet, Megumi-chan~"

Megumi's face crumpled in confusion. What?

"Come now," Himari pulled Megumi's right hand and begun dragging Megumi towards the right side of the restaurant. "I'm sure your boyfriend would be happy to see you, although you've seen each other yesterday. Ho ho ho~"

Megumi stopped listening upon hearing the word 'boy friend' (albeit she could still hear Himari-san's blabbering). She did not have any boyfriend; she never did. Heck, the boy she liked had recently rejected her.

At that moment, Megumi remembered that the boy who rejected her was also the same boy who agreed to pretend as her boyfriend. And that same boy was sitting in the table where Himari-san was dragging her to.

"Ya-hi-ro-chan~" Megumi barely heard the lady as an ear-piercing scream echoed on Megumi's head as she understood what was happening.

"I found your girl friend~"

**.x.x.x.x.**

Yahiro's lips were set on a line as his narrowed eyes stared at his parents who were currently busy looking at the menu. Although he was looking at them, his attention was actually focused on the girl sitting beside him. Averting his gaze sideward, he saw that the petrified expression on Megumi's face was still vivid there on her face even after he had offered her the seat beside him; his parents even introduced themselves afterwards yet all Megumi could muster was a nod.

Well, he was surprised to see his mother dragging the brunette whom he originally thought to be doing something foolish again (well, it was foolish of her to trust someone she did not know; Himari told them that Katherin picked Megumi), but Megumi's level of shock was beyond his surprise. Actually, he could not help but snicker when he noticed that appalled face of the girl. Really, she could be funny at times.

Megumi held the menu on her hands but her concentration was obviously not directed there. Because she asked Yahiro to pretend to be her boy friend just to appease her mother's anger towards the guy who rejected her (technically speaking, that guy was none other than Yahiro), because of that, this happened: his parents actually thought that they were actually going out. From where did they learn about that? Who the heck knew that Yahiro was her 'boyfriend??'

It was only supposed to be her mother…

"_My girl friend's singing that I know is not like this!" _

Another tear-breaking scream echoed in Megumi's head as she remembered how Yahiro shouted that line. Why did Yahiro have to phrase it like that yesterday before her performance when there were dozens of people present?? Why on earth did he shout that?? Was what happening right now the result of rumors?? But it only happened yesterday… Why so fast…?? Weren't the Saiga couple supposedly busy people??

Moreover, wouldn't this be a nuisance to Yahiro? Specially after he had just rejected her??

Megumi snapped out of her panicked thoughts when she felt somebody removed her eraser board from her lap. Following the hand that took it, Megumi watched Yahiro scribbled on her board. With a light blush on her face, she could not help but think that he was the first person who wrote on the board aside from her.

After writing his message, Yahiro returned the board on Megumi's lap.

'Calm down. This time, you pretend to be my girl friend.'

Megumi unconsciously stopped her breathing. At the same moment, the horrified expression on Megumi's face was gone although she was still worried about what was happening. Really, words coming from Yahiro always had a different effect on her.

For Yahiro to ask her such thing, there was probably a reason behind it.

Seeing that Megumi's eyes had a softer expression on them, Yahiro unconsciously smiled to himself before reaching for the menu on Megumi's hands and placing it between them.

"This dish is the restaurant's special. I really like how it tastes." Yahiro pointed to the picture of Coq au vin. "You should try it."

Upon hearing their son's voice, the Saiga couple peeked above their menu to see the two teens silently talking (well, Yahiro's doing all the talk). Noticing that his parents were looking at the direction of his older brother and 'Grandma,' Chitose directed his attention towards the 'couple' as well.

The waiter came and begun taking their orders while Chitose continued to look at how his brother was unusually behaving beside 'Grandma.' Yahiro usually placed an insincere smile on his face when dealing with other people; however, right now, his older brother either has that amused expression on his face or a very deadpanned look when talking to the brunette.

When the waiter left, Chitose decided to speak up. "Why are you not with Grandpa?"

The rest of the Saiga family and Megumi looked at Chitose confusedly. Realizing that Chitose's question was directed at her and recalling the pretend-family game with the younger brat, Megumi begun writing on her board.

'He's with Sakura-chan.'

Reading Megumi's reply, Himari brightened. "Oh, I remember that you are close friends with Sakura-chan! She's currently dating your brother, right?"

Megumi and Yahiro stared at the older lady. Placing that ever synthetic smile on his face, Yahiro asked his mother. "Mother, just where do you learn all these things from?"

'She even knew my whereabouts.' Megumi thought to herself.

"Ara~" Himari placed a hand in front of her hand. "Don't you know how powerful the Saiga's Information Department aka SID is, dearest Ya-chan?"

Yahiro did not bother to question that. After all, SID was also the place where he got information that he needed and those that he simply wanted to know.

"Well, actually," Himari continued with a conniving expression, "most people on the company are talking about our son's current relationship."

Megumi stiffened. This was her fault. Her fault. The person Yahiro liked was Akira-chan, not her. She was rejected. Rejected. All those people in the Saiga firm were wrong.

"Well, did they also hear about her singing?" Yahiro casually questioned. He felt the girl beside him look towards his direction.

Yahiro did worry about her dreams of becoming a singer. Didn't he realize that with doing that, she was falling deeper for him?

"My girl friend here has a really pleasing voice." Were it not for the teasing smile that Yahiro sent towards her, Megumi would have been very touched by his words. Despite this, she knew that he meant what he said (about her voice, not about her being his girl friend).

"Of course we know about that!" Himari patted the air.

"We also know that one of the reasons why Yahiro fell in love with Megumi-san is her voice." Natsu added with a tranquil smile.

Yahiro's smile twitched evidently and Megumi's blood rushed towards her head.

What the? Where did that false fact come from??

Ignoring their reaction, the Saiga couple smiled to each other.

"Actually," Natsu begun, "we invited you for dinner to talk about your singing career."

A surprised expression ran over the pretend-couple.

"You see, our company is going to have an environmental campaign ad." Himari narrated, all of her childish quirks gone. "We planned to have an original theme song with lyrics talking about the connection of humankind with the nature and how each of our actions affects the world."

Yahiro listened attentively to her mother's words. So they were not here just to play around; they were actually here for business.

"One of our employer's was there on your performance yesterday, Megumi-chan, and she videotaped your singing." Himari sent Megumi a smile. "Your voice is very captivating; at the same time, it is very comforting. I think that it is perfect for our campaign ad. Well, the whole production team thinks that."

Yahiro watched as Megumi's face flushed as she attempted to hide a smile (but her shy smile was already evident in her face). He knew that she was happy to have people appreciate that voice which she had treasured so much.

"We also saw how your emotions are reflected on your voice, facial expressions, and on your movements." Natsu commented, remembering how Megumi sung in front of her audience in the videotape.

"Well," Himari cut in, a sly smile widening on her lips. "There was also the part where someone shouted '_My girl friend's singing that I know is not like this!' "_Himari mimicked her son's tone with exaggerated expressions.

An earsplitting shriek echoed and reverberated on Megumi's head and it seemed as if Yahiro mentally heard it. Yahiro and Megumi both stiffened, their faces flustered in a vibrant color of red.

"I-I did not say it like that!" Yahiro's cool demeanor broke.

"Ah, Ya-chan losing his cool," Himari fanned herself using her hand and dreamily sighed. "It's a sign that he's in love."

Megumi's eyes widened while Yahiro silenced. Both of them knew that Yahiro only snapped from his usually cool and superior façade whenever he had to deal with Megumi.

"Brother usually has a plastic smile on his face." Chitose piped in. "Not that flustered expression."

But Yahiro was always gentle (although jumpy) when dealing with Akira-chan. And Megumi knew that THAT was the sign of Yahiro's affection. His temper always broke when it came to her because she was difficult to handle.

He already made it clear yesterday that he did not have any feelings whatsoever for her.

Noticing how Megumi's shoulders slumped and how her eyes casted downwards, Yahiro's eyes narrowed in worry (although he wouldn't admit it to himself). Maybe asking her to pretend as his girl friend after rejecting her was not a good idea…

As the waiter begun to fill their table with the foods that they ordered and they soon started to eat, Natsu and Himari watched as the two teens remained in a depressed silence.

"Anyway," Yahiro broke the silence after taking a bite from his dinner, "are you also planning to make a video for that campaign ad?"

Megumi and his parents looked at him. Himari cleaned her lips with her table napkin before she replied. "Of course, and it will be a video of Megumi singing. We're still in the process of making the storyboard for that. We're thinking of shooting it on a forest or maybe on the bottom of a water fall."

"And her outfit?" Yahiro questioned with narrowed eyes.

The Saiga couple and Megumi were subtly surprised at his question. Side-glancing at Yahiro, Megumi noted the light blush on his face.

In return for Yahiro's question, Himari giggled excitedly. "What an over-protective boyfriend!" Yahiro flustered even more while Megumi blushed. Natsu smiled at his son's reaction and Chitose looked at them with a curious expression.

"Don't worry Ya-chan." Himari patted the air while sending a mischievous smile to her son. "I'll make sure that the dress Megumi wears wouldn't be too revealing. Ho ho~"

"After all," Natsu cut in, trying to save his son from further embarrassment caused by his wife, "we decided to incorporate innocence on the ad. I think that Megumi's image fit that perfectly as well."

At this remark, Yahiro snidely replied with a smirk. "But Megumi's anything but innocent. " Megumi's temper rose as she glared at Yahiro. He was being an annoying brat again!

"Ya-chan teasing Megumi-chan even though he's actually over-protective of her…" Himari heaved off another dramatic sigh before turning to Natsu. "We raised such a cute son, dear."

Yahiro's eyebrow twitched; they were here just to make fun of him, weren't they?

"Anyway," Yahiro tried to hide his flustered expression, "who is going to compose the song?"

"Ara, is Ya-chan Megumi-chan's manager?" Himari asked with a conniving smile.

Before Megumi could write that he was not her manager, Yahiro replied with an equally devious smirk. "Yes. "

Megumi gaped before him. Since when was he her manager??

Yahiro turned to Megumi and flashed her a bright smile. "Aren't I, Megumi-chan?"

The devil Yahiro! How could she say no to a smile like that?

"So?" Yahiro turned back to his parents.

'Well, we still haven't decided that, actually." Himari answered him. "We were also thinking that maybe Megumi-chan wants to compose the song, or if she preferred a certain composer."

"In that case, you can leave the composition and video to us." Yahiro beamed.

Megumi shrieked mentally. Wasn't this ad for the Saiga Corporation?? THE Saiga Corporation?? Didn't it mean that they should let a professional compose the song??

Natsu studied his son before he replied with a challenging smile. "Then, I'll leave the whole production of the song in your hands, son. I'll e-mail you the details of the project tomorrow so you could start with it."

First, she was 'kidnapped.' Then, she was mistaken as the girl friend of the guy who rejected her. And now, they were making a song?? Megumi wanted to hit Yahiro on the head using her eraser board.

What was that brat planning??

**.tsuzuku.**

**Aki: **To be honest, I was laughing when I typed this; though I'm not sure whether you guys would find it that way… Review?


	3. made up

**Disclaimer: Special A belongs to Minami Maki. Prince and Tarou are my OCs I made for this fic. **

**Aki: **I'm glad that Yahiro's parents aren't hated. Now let's get on with chapter three!

**.maybe definitely.**

**.chapter 3 – made-up.**

_I close my eyes and the image of you appears_

_You're looking afar, who is it that you are staring at?_

Megumi closed her eyes as she listened to the soft voice of the vocalist of a band called 'Dieu.'

It was a Monday afternoon and the seven top students of Hakusen had spent the day on the SA greenhouse as usual. Kei had been busy typing off proposals for their company's new project while still finding time to anger the long haired daughter of the Hanazono family. Tadashi had been trying to persuade Akira to bake him a cake instead of making cookies, which earned him some punches on his face. On the other hand, Jun and Ryuu had been quietly sitting on the sofa set beside Megumi as she listened to Dieu's songs. She had been a fan of the said band for quite a long time now and she really loved how the vocalist's voice harmonized with the music. What made her love Dieu's songs more was how the sound of the piano complimented the beats of the drums and the strung of the guitars.

_I take a step forward but you vanish_

_Calling your name, I hear my voice quiver_

She preferred orchestra music over rock and pop, but Dieu was a special case; she enjoyed listening to the piano played in Dieu's songs. She was actually surprised to know that the vocalist of the band was actually the one who played the piano and also the person who composed most of their songs. Prince, Dieu's vocalist, was one of Megumi's idolized individuals; very musically-inclined people made Megumi's heart beat faster.

_If you hear me, won't you answer me?_

_Once your voice reaches my ears, I'll surely run towards you_

How she wished that she could compose songs that sounded very pleasant and synchronized with the lyrics… With that in mind, she wondered if she could actually write a presentable song for the Saiga campaign ad.

Stupid Yahiro… deciding that they should handle all the tasks regarding the music video. Was she competent enough to make a song that would be presented worldwide??

"Is there something wrong, Megumi-chan?"

The said brunette looked over at Hikari as the top two student of their school sat herself on the sofa next to Megumi's armchair. The aspiring singer did not notice that she had been posing a very troubled expression after the image of Yahiro popped on her mind. Removing her earphones, Megumi begun to write on her board.

Ryuu and Jun directed their attention towards Megumi upon hearing Hikari's question. The older lad had been worried about her since she had been quiet (meaning that she had not used her eraser board to write her thoughts). Moreover, her face had been telling them that she was annoyed by something that was not really worth getting frustrated over so she tried to shove that worry away by trying to act nonchalantly. Frankly speaking, the remaining members of the SA thought that Megumi was awful when it comes to hiding her emotions.

Jun watched as his sister scribbled something to answer Hikari's question. He mentally sighed after remembering how irked Megumi looked when she came home last night. However, Megumi's irksomeness was not something that really appeared negative to him; because despite her annoyed expressions, he could still see bits of happiness lingering on her eyes.

It has definitely something to do with Yahiro.

'Don't worry about me. I was just thinking about something.'

Megumi forced a smile, but it did not really convinced Hikari.

"Is it because of your performance last Saturday?" Hikari asked as she remembered how Megumi sang very well in front of many people. "I really think that your voice sounded great! I'm sure all the other people there thought the same."

Upon hearing Hikari's words, Megumi smiled again; this time, it was a sweet one. 'Thank you, Hikari.'

"I really wished I was able to hear your singing and Jun's violin at that time." Ryuu sighed with a guilty face. Because there was something that he really needed to do for their family company, he was not able to attend the performance of the twins.

"Me too!" Akira cried dramatically, suddenly hugging Megumi after putting down her cup of tea. "You looked really cute in that dress (Sakura took pictures for me). But I would have brought something a lot cuter! I would have been very happy to watch you sing in a cute dress!"

"Hm." Kei glanced at Megumi and Akira's direction. "I wonder if you would have been really happy if you were there to witness THAT."

Both the Yamamoto twins visibly stiffened. Kei wasn't probably talking about... THAT.

Surprised (and annoyed) at Kei's sudden intrusion, Akira barked at him. "What do you mean!?"

"Did something else happened last Saturday?" Ryuu straightened himself from his relaxed position after noticing how his two closest friends cringed. He was also curious as to what Kei could have probably meant.

"Well, we only listened to Megumi's singing..." Hikari begun to recall what happened on Saturday, trying to find out what Kei wanted to point out.

Kei smirked. "You couldn't even remember that someone announced something very important, Miss Rank Number Two?"

Hikari wanted to spank Kei after hearing 'number two' but an enlightened expression came over her. "Ah...!"

She remembered THAT.

"What? What is it, Hikari-chan??" Akira held Hikari on the shoulders and persisted although Hikari's face told her that she was not too sure if she was supposed to answer Akira.

"Jun. Megumi." The Yamamoto twins turned their head towards their favorite person, nervousness obvious on their faces; Ryuu had just used a serious tone. "Are you hiding something from us?"

Definitely there was something. For goodness sake, Megumi had been acting weird for the past few weeks. Moreover, Ryuu had caught Megumi and Jun whispering about something more than once.

The twins looked at each other, not really sure about what they were supposed to do. Hikari looked at them with a similar expression while Kei remained as calm as he usually was. Ryuu's eyebrows furrowed in worry whereas Akira tried to harass Kei into talking (since she did not have the ability to do that to the girls).

And Tadashi... was munching off the cookies that Akira made.

"By the way," Tadashi begun, ignoring the tension among the SA members, "I did not know that you and Yahiro had been going out, Megumi-chan."

A perpetual silence elapsed in the greenhouse.

BAM!

"That wasn't a very funny joke, Tadashi!" Akira shouted after hitting Tadashi's head using a metal tray.

Kei could only think the word 'stupid' to describe Tadashi.

"W-what joke??" The black haired lad cried as he gently rubbed his head. "Mother told me that she heard some high-ranking people from the industry talking about Yahiro and Megumi's relationship!"

Did high ranking people gossip that much?? Megumi's mind became fuzzy.

"Is that true, Megu--" Ryuu turned to the brunette only to found out that she was frozen with a horrified expression. He sweat dropped; what was her expression supposed to mean?

Megumi wanted to scream (although she couldn't really afford to do that). How was she going to explain something utterly complicated like this?

"M-Megumi-chan..." Jun tried to comfort Megumi but he was doing a poor job of it; he also had a very troubled expression etched on his features.

Seeing that the young brunette had some troubles explaining herself, Hikari tried to help. "Well, it was Yahiro who said that Megumi was his girlfriend..."

Upon hearing that, Akira immediately jumped off in front of Megumi and clasped her hands. "Megumi-chan, is that Yahiro bullying you??"

Megumi stared at Akira with a surprised expression. Was that... was that how Akira-chan saw Yahiro as? Did she really saw Yahiro as someone... that bad? Somehow, Megumi felt a tight clutch on her chest.

Mentally shaking her head, she told herself that Akira-chan was naturally over-protective of her and Hikari; she also did the same when it came to Kei.

"If he's doing anything bad, don't be afraid to tell us!"

But still… Wouldn't that hurt...? When the person you loved the most thought of you negatively...? Does that not hurt him?

Noticing how Megumi's eyes begun to glisten, Akira burrowed her eyebrows worriedly. "Megumi-chan...?"

"I don't think Yahiro's like that." Tadashi piped in, earning a dark glare from his girlfriend and a surprised look from Megumi. Remembering his trip on the forest with Yahiro, Tadashi continued off with a grin. "I mean, the way I see it, Yahiro is just a shy person."

"Who is a shy person?" An irked voice questioned. The seven of them averted their gaze towards the entrance of the greenhouse, only to see a flustered Yahiro standing there. Megumi felt as if her heart fell.

"See that." Tadashi happily pointed at the newcomer. "He's clearly embarrassed right now, that blushing face."

"Heh." Yahiro smirked, trying his very best to maintain composure. "I was---"

Before he was able to make a comeback, Akira appeared in front of him.

"Just what is the meaning of this, Yahiro?" Akira asked with a dangerous tone.

Seeing how Akira was mad at him again even if he had just arrived, Yahiro placed a fake smile on his face. Really, it was always like this. "Just what do you mean, Akira-chan?"

"You had said that Megumi-chan was your girlfriend??" Akira's eyes narrowed more.

Megumi was about to step front and start talking about what really happened; however, she stopped when Yahiro looked at her with serious eyes.

Was he going to do the explaining for her?

Turning his gaze back at Akira, Yahiro beamed again. "Is there something wrong with us going out?"

Megumi mentally shrieked and appeared as if she was about to fade away. Wasn't that confirming to them that they were dating each other?! What was she supposed to do??

Akira twitched. Placing her hands on her hips, she straightened herself. Smiling grimly, the top six student of Hakusen glared at her childhood friend. "If that is true, prove to me your love for Megumi-chan."

Yahiro stiffened for a moment whereas Megumi seemed to lost her soul (Jun tried his best to keep Megumi steady). What was there to prove...?

The daughter of the Toudou family smirked and pointed to Yahiro. "I challenge you to a battle."

She wouldn't allow another girl to be taken by another childhood friend; Kei already took Hikari. She would not let the same thing happen to Megumi.

Noting how serious Akira was about this, Yahiro gave her a very bright synthetic smile. "I'm truly sorry, Akira-chan." He wasn't. "But Megumi-chan and I have a date today." Not really.

With that said, Yahiro turned towards Megumi's direction and grabbed her by her wrist. When his hand touched hers, for some reason, Megumi felt even more heartbroken. She followed Yahiro without any protest although there was a confused expression stuck on her face. When they were about to head for the exit, Akira blocked them.

"You think I'll let you take Megumi-chan?" Akira stared down at Yahiro with a venom expression.

Why did Akira-chan always look at Yahiro with that expression...?

"Well, I couldn't possibly enjoy the rest of the day without my girlfriend, could I?" Yahiro retorted casually, placing another fake smile upon his lips.

And this guy... did he not even feel hurt...?

"I won't let you---" Akira stopped midway and her eyes widened.

Realizing that Akira was looking at the girl behind him, Yahiro averted his gaze to Megumi.

Tears drifted down her cheeks as she stared at Akira's direction.

"Megumi-" Ryuu was about to run to his beloved friend, but Jun held his arm. The rest of the SA remained still.

Yahiro's shoulders slowly slumped as his eyes cast downwards. There were tears in her face again.

Realizing that everyone was already looking at her, Megumi wiped away her tears using her free hand. However, the teardrops kept on falling.

Tightening his clasp on Megumi's wrist, Yahiro begun to head towards the door.

"Wait-" Akira tried to follow them but Tadashi placed a hand on her shoulder. She watched as Yahiro and Megumi silently exited the greenhouse.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about them, Akira." Tadashi tried to comfort her. He felt her shoulders begun to quiver. "You should have a bit more trust towards Yahiro."

"I made Megumi-chan cry!!!" Ignoring Tadashi, Akira turned towards Hikari's direction and cried on her shoulders.

**.x.x.x.x.**

"What are those tears for?"

Yahiro broke the silence that lingered between him and Megumi ever since they left Hakusen. All Megumi could muster for an answer was a sob.

The young Saiga kept his gaze forward. All this time, he did not remove his hand from Megumi's wrist. Why so, he did not know. Narrowing his eyes, Yahiro frowned. He was planning on going to meet the director for the music video so he was going to pick up Megumi from school. To be honest, he expected that the SA members would have found out about his 'relationship' with Megumi (after he carelessly shouted on the performance) and perhaps some violent reactions would have been made, but he did not at all imagine to have this stupid girl crying.

A couple of minutes passed, they reached a nearby park and Yahiro stopped from walking when they reached an empty bench. Without letting go of Megumi's hand, Yahiro faced the crying girl. She kept on trying to remove her tears with her other hand, but it was a futile attempt since new tears just kept on flowing.

He wanted to ask again why she was crying like that but silence remained between them as they stood there. Instead, he just gazed at her crying form. To be honest, he completely knew why she was crying, but he did not really understand why she should shed tears for a guy who rejected her.

Realizing that someone was looking at her intently, Megumi frowned visibly and sent Yahiro a defensive glare. Her tears continued to fall.

"You're so stupid, Yahiro." Megumi silently but firmly announced. Really stupid.

Yahiro's eyes widened in surprise upon hearing Megumi's comment and voice (she left her eraser board?). He narrowed his eyes before he poked Megumi on the forehead.

"Dare to call me stupid, huh? You even used your voice." He poked her again. "You're the one who's crying for no reason, you weird girl."

Instead of a response, Megumi glared at Yahiro for a long while. Really, how could he not cry when the person he loved the most just talked to him like that? If he did not act like the bad guy, then Akira-chan would have treated him a lot better than now. If that was so, then, he wouldn't have to cast those fake smiles and try to act like a cool guy who did not deter.

Yahiro did not faze from her glare. After all, her eyes did not show any anger; if there was anything reflected on Megumi's eyes, Yahiro would say that it was understanding. Really, what a weird girl…

With a sob, Megumi quickly averted her gaze and removed the remaining tears on her face---

KACHA!

A flash took them by surprise, causing Yahiro to let go of Megumi's hand. Turning their attention towards the direction from where the flash came from, they saw a girl holding a camera standing a distance away from them.

Yahiro and Megumi stood still.

The girl removed the camera from her face and smiled at the 'couple'. She had a short pale yellow hair that was tied in a messy ponytail and her eyes were a shade of auburn. Megumi imagined that she was probably around their age, seeing that the other girl was slightly taller than her. She had a dark red blazer on top of a white polo shirt that matched her dark slacks. And from her perspective, the blonde looked like a mini-reporter, what with the way she dressed.

Still holding the camera on her hands, the girl waved on Yahiro's direction.

"That was a really touching scene, Saiga-kun!" She cuddled her camera near her face as she walked towards them. Megumi was all too surprised when the girl acknowledged Yahiro."I mean, you were staring at her with worry reflected on your overall features while she cried helplessly because she knew that you were hurting deep inside your heart despite the bright smiles you tried to show…"

Yahiro's eyebrow twitched while Megumi stared at the blonde with a surprise expression.

"Rou-chan," the ever synthetic smile came back on Yahiro's face, "aren't we supposed to meet on Acien coffee shop?"

Rou-chan? Coffee shop? Meet?? Megumi was quite curious.

"Well," the blonde huffed, "you weren't there and you know that I really don't like waiting so I decided to just spend the afternoon taking pictures around the town." She sighed. " And alas!" She jumped. "I was able to take a very dramatic scene AND I get to meet _her_."

With that said, Rou-chan grabbed Megumi's other hand and begun shaking it.

"You must be Yamamoto Megumi-san, no?" She beamed and without waiting for Megumi's reply, she continued. "I really, really love your voice! I'm looking forward on working with you!"

Eh?

"Megumi-chan, this person is going to be our director for the music video." Yahiro explained with a flashy smile.

Director? This blonde…?­

Megumi stared at the blonde. So they weren't really going to do the video professionally...

"Hyah." Rou-chan saluted playfully. "My name's Tarou, but you can call me Rou-chan, Megumi-san."

Ta-Tarou...? Wasn't that… a boy's name?

"Well, well, I'm really excited to start off with the video." Rou-chan twirled around. "But before that, let's go and meet our composer."

Megumi looked at Yahiro confusedly. The young lad beamed.

"I was planning to have our first group meeting today. You don't mind, do you?"

With that bright smile plastered on his face, Megumi twitched. She didn't really have a say in this, did she?

**.x.x.x.x.**

Minutes later, Megumi found herself inside the Acien coffee shop together with Yahiro and Rou-chan. It was a vintage styled shop with Sandrift hued wallpaper patterned with drawings of amulet colored vines. The fragrance of coffee filled the area, calming Megumi's senses.

A waiter greeted them by the entrance and led them to a table on the east side of the shop. As Megumi took a seat, Yahiro headed for the rest room.

"Ah, I need to use the rest room too." Rou-chan apologetically smiled at Megumi. "Excuse me for a while, Megumi-san."

The young brunette sighed as she was left alone on the table. She wondered how she would communicate during their meeting; she had left her board on the greenhouse. Megumi snapped out from her thoughts when somebody sat in front of her.

To her surprise, it was not the person she loved nor the person chosen as their director.

It was none other than the vocalist whom she admired.

Prince, the talented composer of Dieu with brushed up black hair and deep amethyst eyes, the popular singer who possessed the voice that Megumi respected, was sitting in front of her.

And he was glaring at her.

**.tsuzuku.**

**NOTE: **'Dieu' means God.

**Aki: **The song lyrics used above is from my poem entitled 'Hear Me.' Also, I posted a drawing of Prince and Tarou on my dA account; you can check my profile for the links. The idea of having Megumi idolizing a bishounen singer had been in my mind for some time now. I imagine Yahiro's reaction... Review?


	4. melody

**Disclaimer: Special A belongs to Minami Maki. Prince and Tarou are my OCs I made for this fic. ****Melody of Love/Ai no Melody belongs to KOKIA.**

**Aki: **Anyway, I read the reviews from last chapter and I have this impression that you guys are thinking that Prince is going to be Yahiro's rival. Ahehehe... Well, I guess you just have to keep on reading to know what the OC's (specially Tarou's) REAL roles are.

**.maybe definitely.**

**.chapter 4 - melody.**

Megumi straightened herself as she a forced smile to remain on her face.

She was still there on their table in Acien Coffee shop; the same table where Prince, the vocalist of a band she liked, was currently sitting. She would have been excited upon meeting the popular teen idol, where it not for the way he had glared at her minutes ago.

Surprised that such an individual had appeared in front of her, all Megumi could do was gape. But that did not last long (actually, the gaping only lasted for mere seconds) when she had realized that the said Prince directed an obvious hatred towards her (his glare was so hard that it immobilized her).

Why so, she did not understand. Thank goodness that Tarou returned before she had melted under the fiery gaze of the black prince.

"Su-chan!" The blonde greeted quite enthusiastically upon seeing the guy sitting in front of Megumi. "You're here!!"

You're here? Megumi repeated mentally. The brunette somehow had a guess why the Prince was here. Before Megumi could even react, Tarou stood beside 'Su-chan.'

"Megumi-san," their so-called director immediately turned to Megumi with a bright smile hanging on his face, "this is Prince, the singer of the band Dieu -"

Megumi knew that already.

"-and Yahiro appointed him to be our composer-"

Somehow Megumi expected that.

"-and you can call him Su-chan-"

Did he really wanted to be called that?

"-and he hates you because---"

BAM!

Before the blonde could even continue what she was about to say, Prince reached from the menu placed on the table and hit Tarou's face with it.

A silent scream echoed in Megumi's head; whether it was caused by the 'he hates you' words, or by the way Prince had smacked a girl's face, Megumi did not know.

"Don't start spilling rumors, you perv." A flustered Prince ordered to the blonde as he pushed Tarou away.

"Ahehe..." The bright smile remained on Tarou's face despite having been hit by the thick and strong menu. Going around the table, Tarou sat herself beside Megumi. "I was thinking that maybe she should know the details. Ne, Megumi-san?"

What details?? (And did Prince just called Tarou a 'perv'??)

Megumi did not exactly know how to react so an involuntary smile occupied her lips. Why did Yahiro chose these two...?

Speaking of Yahiro, Megumi turned around to look for him.

"Oh, and Saiga-kun wanted to tell you," Tarou narrowed her eyes and assumed a Yahiro-like expression, " 'Try to speak a word and then you'll have to face the consequences' " She mimicked Yahiro's voice (very poorly) before the smile returned on her face.

Megumi's face screamed confusion. Where WAS Yahiro?? Didn't he head for the rest room like Tarou did?? Did he left her with THESE two strangers (the one was smiling like there was no tomorrow, and the other was directing hatred waves towards her)??

"Don't worry, don't worry." Tarou sat herself beside Megumi and waved for a waiter. "Saiga-kun was saying that he was just going to buy something."

What something?

**.x.x.x.x.**

Megumi stared at the small, yellow paper bag (with the label Kuroshiro School Supplies) in front of her.

The boy who broke her heart had finally returned from who knows where (from the school supplies store, probably) and had placed a paper bag in the table. She, Tarou, and Prince had already ordered four different flavors of coffee (Megumi picked for Yahiro) and were drinking quietly (except for Tarou who kept on drabbling very random stuffs) when Yahiro finally appeared looking very hassled. Megumi was about to ask what the paper bag was for but Yahiro simply shoved it towards her with a flustered face.

"Just open it." Yahiro ordered, with tint of embarrassment sprinkled on his face. Looking at the only vacant seat (which happened to be beside the scowling Prince), Yahiro frowned at Tarou who smiled brightly at him in return.

Why was that Tarou the one sitting beside Megumi?

As Yahiro deliberately sat, Megumi busied herself with the paper bag. She removed the staple that kept the paper bag closed and to her surprise, it contained a magic slate. She stared at it for a moment, quite surprised.

Yahiro... He really did not want her to use her voice in talking that much, huh?

Trying her best to contain the appreciation she felt, Megumi reached for the wooden pen and begun scribbling on the slate.

'Thank you.' She had to make sure that Jun brought home the eraser board which she left on the greenhouse. After all, it was the first ever thing that she received from him.

A satisfied expression (albeit he was trying hard to hide it) went visible on Yahiro's face.

KACHA!

The two turned towards Tarou who was holding her camera yet again; she had quickly leaned herself away just to add perspective to her shot.

"Hmmmm." Tarou smiled satisfactorily. "That was a very rare sight, Saiga-kun."

"You're going to hand over that camera to me later on, Rou-chan." Menace was spelled in Yahiro's smile despite the sweet tone that he used while Tarou kept the bright smile on her face that obviously said 'Sorry, but I have no plan to do that.'

"You guys." Prince finally spoke up after placing his cup of coffee down quite loudly just to get their attention. With an irritated face, he continued. "I didn't come here to idle around (I've already wasted some time waiting for you)," the black haired lad turned his gaze to Megumi and stared at her, causing the brunette to somehow feel nervous, "I came here to PERSONALLY listen to your voice."

Megumi was once again immobilized by Prince's cold glare. Whatever did she do to make him get mad at her?

Yahiro watched as Megumi remained staring back at the talented composer. The idiotic girl was probably coming up with far-fetched reasons as to why Prince was glaring at her like that. If only she knew the reason why…

"Well, well!" Tarou stood from her seat and grabbed Megumi's arm; Yahiro narrowed his eyes as the blonde entangled her arms with Megumi. "There's a grand piano here. Let's ask the manager if we could borrow it."

Megumi did not have any other choice but to have Tarou drag her towards the said instrument.

"Come now, Su-chan, Saiga-kun." The blonde called over as she and Megumi reached the area where the piano was placed.

Moments later, Prince found himself sitting on the piano while Megumi stood near it. Both Yahiro and Tarou sat on a nearby table wherein the waiters had brought their cups of coffee.

"Yahiro told me that we are going to work for the video of the Saiga campaign ad using an environmental theme." Prince begun, pressing random keys on the piano. Slowly playing the tone of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars' using one hand, he continued. "I'm very serious about my work and I'd like you to know that I have very high standards when it comes to music, so I expect that the people I work with to be really skillful."

Megumi gulped. He had a very professional aura about him at that moment, unlike the bratty attitude he presented earlier on while he had glared at her. His tone was stating just how serious he was with this business.

Straightening himself, Prince looked at Megumi. "In short, I'll only agree to work with you people if I find your voice qualified enough to sing for MY compositions."

The brunette unconsciously directed her glance towards Yahiro, only to see him staring back at her. She was not really sure if she could sing just fine inside the coffee shop or if she was actually capable enough to reach the standards of Dieu's composer, but the way Yahiro smiled at her confidently had given her bits of confidence upon herself.

She had the feeling that if that annoying, spoiled brat was there, then definitely, she could sing successfully.

After all, the person she loved the most liked to listen to her voice.

Taking a deep breath, Megumi averted her gaze back to Prince and nodded at him as a gesture that she understood his words.

"I assume you know the song 'Melody of Love'?" It was actually more of a statement than a question. Without waiting for Megumi's reply, Prince positioned both his hands above the piano keys and begun to play a soft melody. A serene expression started to take place on Prince's face as the sound of the piano keys was heard across the room.

Megumi clasped her hands and closed her eyes as she listened to the instrumental introduction of the song. The way Prince played the piano was very soft; she could feel being enveloped to the melody as it filled the shop.

_You're just like the sunlight through the leaves  
Gave me the happy smile, courage and will to live on..._

Megumi's voice attracted the attention of the people inside the coffee shop. Some turned their heads to look at the owner of the voice, while others had stopped whatever they were doing to watch the brunette's little performance.

_...The warmth of the heart in my memory  
Is beyond all the trammels_...

A small smile appeared on Yahiro's face as he once again listened to her voice. Whenever he heard this person's voice, something inside him felt both heavy and light; heavy, in a sense that her voice always touched his heart and enveloped him(however mushy that sounded), and light, in a way that the words uttered by her lips helped him lift the emotions inside him that he usually found hard to understand.

_...It's all because of you, that I can live like myself..._

Like her voice, Megumi had always affected him in a different way. Perhaps, it was the reason why he gave her the 'happiness stone.' Megumi, in her own way, had made herself quite special in his eyes.

_...Singing I was born to love you is the proof of my love..._

"Saiga-kun," Tarou whispered, making Yahiro realize that he had been staring at Megumi all the time. Looking at the blonde sitting beside him, Yahiro rose an eyebrow as he tried to hide the blush on his face.

_...And you trust that this feeling will be sent to you..._

Tarou smiled understandingly and leaned towards Yahiro while she showed the LCD of her digital camera to Yahiro. "Look."

_...and that you are still alive..._

On the LCD screen was an image of Megumi's face which was taken just seconds ago while she was singing. The feeling of happiness that Megumi felt while singing was captured within the photo; this girl really had passion for this.

_...Pity, happiness..._

Yahiro did not notice how he had taken a deep breath upon seeing Megumi's face and how a tint of red had became obvious on his face.

_...sorrow, vexation..._

He also did not notice how close Tarou was to him.

_...regret, anxiety..._

Nor how Megumi had opened her eyes...

_Make up the melody..._

...only to see a blushing Yahiro who was shoulder to shoulder with the blonde-

_...of loOOOVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!_

Megumi's destructive voice caused Prince's playing to end up in a foul sound. Everyone in the shop -including Tarou, Prince, and Yahiro- cringed painfully after the 'cry of destruction' echoed in the whole place.

Megumi covered her mouth.

She did not mean to make that horrible sound; she was just surprised to see Yahiro with that expression (blushing and all) while being so close with Tarou-

Megumi mentally slapped herself. That was no excuse to ruin her own performance. Realizing that Yahiro was staring at her with a very surprised (and pained) expression, Megumi bit her lips. If she was always going to sing in such manner, how could she continue to perform?

Remembering that Prince was supposed to judge her voice, she immediately averted her gaze to the black-haired lad. Instead of having his hands cover his ears (like how the others reacted when they heard Megumi's cry), Prince was covering the lower part of his face. What surprised Megumi furthermore was how the said Prince was blushing very obviously with a very stunned expression.

Her voice... her voice was amazing. He did not want to admit it but this brunette's voice sounded even better than how it did in the recorded tape. Her voice complimented the music from his piano, her voice contained the emotion that the lyrics wanted to deliver, and her voice... her voice entered the solitary place that he always created whenever he played the piano.

Well, maybe except for the part where the tone of her voice bent onto a caustic wave.

Realizing that someone was looking at him, Prince straightened himself and turned his gaze at Megumi, only to have his face got redder even more.

Megumi did not imagine that the very composed singer like him (specially him) could even have an uber flustered face. Moreover, why was he blushing like that?

"Y-you...!" Prince started and gulped. He wanted to tell her that her voice was very amazing but… This time, he was the one immobilized by Megumi's gaze (she was looking at him with a confused face).

Yahiro watched as Prince tried his best to hide his embarrassment from Megumi. Minutes ago he was glaring at her, and now, he was looking at her as if he was crushing on her. Yahiro's eyes narrowed upon considering the very high possibility of Prince liking this idiotic girl after hearing her voice.

"W-what happened…?" Tarou's smile twitched as she tried to get over the pain that flashed on her head.

"I…" With a very guilty face, Megumi turned to Tarou before she looked at the people around who had the similar expression as the blonde had. "I'm---"

PAK!

The magic slate flew straight to Megumi's face and hit her square on. Catching it before it fell on the floor, Megumi turned to the perpetrator who threw the slate at her. She was not really surprised to discover that it was Yahiro who did it. It seemed like throwing things to people was one of Yahiro's way to express himself.

"If you want to apologize," Yahiro leaned on the table and looked at Megumi, "instead of simply saying sorry, why not continue on your singing?"

Megumi stared back at Yahiro. His eyes were telling her that she could definitely do it, that was, finish the song successfully. A light shade of red crept on Megumi's cheek. Yahiro was so stupid not to realize that these simple things were making her fall for him even more… even after he had rejected her.

Prince frowned upon seeing the shy expression on Megumi's face while she looked at Yahiro. On the other hand, Tarou kept on taking pictures of Megumi after she had recovered from the painful sound.

The brunette turned to look at their pianist, who immediately straightened himself. Clearing his tone and closing his eyes to lessen the embarrassment he felt, Prince begun to speak his opinion. "Actually, that was enough." More than enough, really. "Y-your voice…" His eyebrows twitched .

Megumi rose an eyebrow while Yahiro looked at him with a deadpanned expression. He WAS crushing on her.

"It… it was fine…" Prince actually sounded as if he was a shy girl who had just confessed her love.

Stunned over the fact that Dieu's composer had just acknowledged her voice, Megumi just stared back at him. Nervous because of how the brunette remained looking on him, Prince suddenly stood and glared at Megumi. "D-don't misunderstand! It's just that… your voice… my piano…"

Yahiro's eyes even got narrower upon Prince's stuttering.

"YAY!" Tarou suddenly stood up and ran towards Megumi to hug her. Yahiro's eyebrow twitched. That Tarou… "Isn't that great Megumi-san?? Su-chan wants you to sing for him!"

If it was possible, Prince's embarrassed face got even brighter.

"You perv! I didn't mean it like that!" Prince was about to step towards Megumi but stopped when the brunette looked at him. "F-from now on," the known singer pointed his finger at Megumi and declared, "you are my rival!"

With that, Prince dashed towards the exit but halted when he remembered something; the eyes of the rest of the group (even those of the other people in the restaurant who had been watching them) followed his movements. "Send me the lyrics before Friday!"

And then, he was out of sight.

Not knowing what to do, Megumi (who's arms were still tangled with Tarou's) turned to look at the brat who was still sitting on their table

Yahiro smiled synthetically at her. "Don't worry. Prince-kun told me that he has a recording to do today." Turning his glance towards Tarou, his ever fake smile went even wider. "Rou-chan, didn't you have something else to do for today?"

"Not really." Tarou gave him a bright smile. "On the other hand," she turned to Megumi, "I want to take more pictures of you, Megumi-san."

Before Megumi could even react, Yahiro stood up and grabbed Megumi's arm away from Tarou.

"Sorry Rou-chan, " another fake smile, "but like I said to Akira-chan, Megumi and I have a date today. "

Watching Yahiro pulled Megumi towards the exit, Tarou smiled knowingly. Sitting back on the table they occupied, she grabbed her cup of coffee and grinned. "I didn't know Saiga-kun to be THAT over-protective."

Tarou took a sip from her drink and reach for the pocket in her vest to get her phone. After pressing some buttons, she placed the phone over her left ear.

"Hello?" The blonde fingered the tip of the cup. Upon hearing someone talk on the other line, she beamed. "I've just completed step one of my job."

As she listened to the person she called, Tarou reached for her digital camera and browse the pictures. There was one with Megumi smiling, another with the brunette casting a shy look, another one with her looking surprised…

The memory of her camera was filled with portraits of Yahiro's "girlfriend."

A smile played on Tarou's lips.

"Fufu…" Tarou chuckled, responding to the person on the other line. " Don't worry. I guarantee you that I'll succeed to do THAT."

**.tsuzuku.**

**Aki: **I hope you can listen to 'Ai no Melody' by Kokia.... I'm wondering if someone has finally discovered Tarou's real identity… Anyway, Prince's nickname, Su-chan, came from Purinsu (this is the way most Japanese read 'prince'). Review?


	5. break

**Disclaimer: Special A belongs to Minami Maki. Prince, Tarou and Ku-chan are my OCs I made for this fic.**

**Aki: **Thank you so much for the critics and support that you guys gave! I'm really happy when people respond to my stories... So for that, here's chapter 5.

**.maybe definitely.**

**.chapter 5 - break.**

Megumi glared at the blank paper on her notebook.

She was sitting on her usual spot in the greenhouse where the plants accompanied her. The other members of the SA were yet to arrive because it was actually too early for anyone to come to school (it was only a little past six). The brunette tried to relax herself by leaning on the sofa. Shutting her eyes close, Megumi sighed.

Yesterday... yesterday was a pretty confusing day.

To be honest, that day had given her both positive and negative feelings that were currently fusing with each other, creating a disturbing turmoil (redundant, wasn't she?) inside her chest. It was all thanks to that annoying, spoiled brat who bugged her days endlessly (even during the times when his shadow did not lurk nearby) that she was feeling like this. The way he had held her hand (her wrist, to be specific; but hand sounded more... romantic) yesterday as they exited the coffee shop still left a lingering warmth on her. It was nice - that feeling when you watched the back of that person you loved the most... Sure, she was walking behind him, but, he was there.

He was there to guide her.

…Guide her back home.

Megumi flinched.

After she and Yahiro had left Tarou on the coffee shop to "go to their date" (as what the stupid brat used as an excuse for both Akira-chan and Tarou), Yahiro had dragged her (albeit gently) to nowhere in particular.

She had understood that the 'date' excuse was nothing but, well, an excuse; a reason to escape SA's questioning, and a reason to refuse Tarou's photo-taking. But by how they had slowly walked around the town and how Yahiro did not let go of her hand, Megumi thought that perhaps, PERHAPS, he didn't mind spending the rest of the day with her. She had gathered the initiative to persuade him to go to the park (she had also been thinking of going to the zoo), when the brat had suddenly stopped walking and turned to her (five minutes had not even passed since they left the coffee shop).

With a bright smile plastered on his face, he had announced, "I want to go home now."

Megumi guaranteed that the word 'rejected' had reigned on her face all over again; she had not even asked him and he had already rejected her. Minutes after that, she had found herself standing in front of her house (Yahiro had the decency to drop her off on her home, at least).

It was as clear as glass that Yahiro did not at all wish to spend time with her.

Shaking her head to snap herself out of it, Megumi turned her attention back at her notebook. Now was not the time to think about her love life; it was time for her to think of something for the lyrics of the song that they would use for the campaign ad.

Prince was expecting some results by Friday.

Thinking about that, Megumi could not help but feel happy over the fact that the musician she admired had just acknowledged the voice which she had treasured so much;' even Jun became elated when she told him that Prince liked her voice. For a musician such as Prince to approve her singing, Megumi thought that becoming a singer was not a very far dream anymore. She would be very happy if people liked her singing.

_I like your singing._

Remembering those words uttered by Yahiro, Megumi felt a calming sensation inside her.

Those words... always brought her so much happiness… so much that tears would begun to glisten her eyes.

Smiling helplessly, she decided that she would definitely make a song that everyone would love.

A song... that HE would love.

Juggling her pencil between her fingers, Megumi looked at the plants around her. She had decided to go to the greenhouse (despite the early hour) thinking that she would be closer to environment in that place and that it would give her more inspiration for an environmental song. Closing her eyes once again, she listened to the gentle sound of the leaves bristling with each other.

The song should be about how the environment was related to humankind. Weren't those two related in every single way?

After a moment of thinking, an idea surfaced on her mind. Placing the tip of the pen over her notebook, Megumi begun to put her thoughts into words.

**.x.x.x.x.**

They were all savoring the tea that Akira prepared for their morning break, when Megumi remembered her eraser board. Last night, when he had asked her twin about it, Jun said that he had asked Ryuu to hold it for a moment because Akira requested a favor from him. He had apologized for forgetting about it, but knowing that it was on good hands, Megumi had told him not to mind it.

Reaching for the magic slate that Yahiro gave her yesterday, Megumi wrote something and turned it to Ryuu who was sitting on the sofa next to her.

'Do you have my eraser board, Ryuu?'

A surprised expression hovered on Ryuu's face.

"Because Finn asked me to help her with something," he motioned to the guy who was busy munching off some of the cake that Akira baked, "I asked Tadashi to bring it over to your house."

Upon hearing his name, Tadashi directed his attention to them. Reading the words on Megumi's slate, the top five member of SA nodded.

"Akira has it."

Megumi sweat dropped. Whatever did he nod for, then? Before the brunette even asked Akira about it, the latter attacked their top one.

"You did not lose Megumi-chan's eraser board, right, Kei??"

Without even flinching at Akira's wrath, Kei continued to type on his laptop.

"Hikari, didn't you volunteer to give it to Megumi? (You said that you'll bring it to her since I have work and all.)"

The so-called 'Ms. Ranked No. 2' smiled apologetically.

"Actually, I met Sakura when I was about to go to your house yesterday." Hikari's smile turned into a smile that said 'you have nothing to worry about.' "She told me that she'd handle it."

Megumi looked hopefully at her twin; it was only an eraser board, but it was Yahiro who gave her that board.

Jun sweat dropped. He and Sakura had spent dinner together last night; Sakura might have forgotten to give him the eraser board...

…or she might be planning something.

"I'm going to call up Sakura." He reached for his phone, but then, he remembered that she was on class. "During her lunch break."

**.x.x.x.x.**

Sakura turned up her bag; all her books and notebooks dropping on her table. There was her pencil case. Her bentou was also there. Her wallet, her cellphone, her pocket mirror... All of her things was there.

But Megumi's eraser board wasn't.

She had gotten the eraser board from Hikari and had planned to give it to Yahiro so that he's be the one to hand it to his girlfriend. However, the said eraser board had gone astray.

"Sakura-chan," Why, oh, why did HE have to come right now? "What are you doing?"

She turned her head expecting to see Yahiro standing after her desk with that ever synthetic smile plastered on his face. Was she supposed to tell him that the eraser board he gave to Megumi was apparently missing? Or was she supposed to tell that to Megumi first? Well, being the Ushikobu daughter that she was, Sakura decided to tell the truth to Yahiro.

"Megumi's-" She noted that a momentary surprised expression occupied Yahiro's face, "- eraser board is missing."

The noise of their classmates who were busy having their lunches (well, most were chatting) seemed louder upon Yahiro's silence. A second after that, another radiant smile set on Yahiro's lips.

"What's the whole story, Sakura-chan?"

That sweet tone Yahiro used did not sound sweet at all. She was about to tell him what happened when vibrating sound cut off their conversation; both of them turned to look at Sakura's phone. Looking at the LCD screen of her phone, Sakura learned that it was Jun who was calling her; she had the feeling that he was calling about the eraser board...

"Jun-kun?" Normally she would greet him with enthusiasm, but right now, she felt as if she had failed him (although the situation had little to do with him; or so she thought). Excusing herself from Yahiro, Sakura stood and walked out of the room.

Leaning on the empty desk beside Sakura's, Yahiro narrowed his eyes as he waited for Sakura to finish the call. He wanted to know how that silly brunette lost her eraser board (and how Sakura learned about it).

Well, Megumi did not have the board with her yesterday since he had just dragged her out of the greenhouse before she could even grab it (which was why he bought the magic slate). Usually, she brought it wherever she went… except for yesterday, because, like mentioned before, he had grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the greenhouse.

Yahiro mentally cringed. Didn't that mean that he was the initial cause as to why the said eraser board was nowhere to be found? Anyway, there was the magic slate to replace it.

Thinking about yesterday, he felt something clutch on his chest.

He remembered how he had felt uncomfortable upon seeing her tears, how a warm feeling had rushed to him when he saw her smiling face on Tarou's camera, how he had felt irritable realizing that Prince was beginning to like her, how he had not liked it when Tarou was clinging on her… how he had hated to let go of her hand so much…

Confused with how he was feeling, Yahiro had immediately decided that the time he spent with Megumi was already too much, so he had told her that he was going home. Since he really had not meant that (meaning that he actually wanted to spend more time with her, although it would be light years before he told that to anyone), Yahiro had settled on taking her home.

After dropping her off to her home and heading to the Saiga mansion, he had begun to recall all those times he had spent with Megumi.

Why so?

He did not know.

"Y-Yahiro-kun..." Somebody's voice squeaked, snapping him out of his thoughts. Turning his head, he saw one of his classmates, a girl with short black hair adorned with colored hair clips, standing before him. She was one of those girls who rarely speak to him (or to anyone on their class, in that matter); she was the shy type, Yahiro thought.

Placing another fake smile on his face, Yahiro replied. "What is it, Ku-chan?"

"Can I..." She stuttered, her face getting redder at the moment. "C-can..." She gulped; Yahiro raised an eyebrow. " Can I talk to you after class? T-there's something... I want... " She looked down. "...to tell... you..."

She hopefully looked at him for a moment, but she eventually turned her glance downwards again.

"Eh?" Yahiro watched her as she fidget with the bottom of her blouse. "Why not tell it now?"

Her face even get redder. Flustered, she yelled at him. "Just meet me in front of Geology Club!" And then, she dash towards the door at the back of the room; but before 'Ku-chan' could take five steps away from him, she turned back to Yahiro and bowed, "Please??"

With that, she exited the room.

Yahiro rose an eyebrow. That was pretty similar to yesterday's event... At the same moment, Sakura entered from the front door, and with a very determined face, she strode towards Yahiro (who was still standing where she left him).

"Yahiro." She looked directly at his eyes as she held Yahiro's shoulders, firmly. "Please help me find Megumi-chan's eraser board."

What did Jun tell Sakura to make her look like she was ready to invade a country?

As if reading his mind, Sakura answered. "I made Megumi-chan cry-" Was that a worried expression she's seeing on Yahiro's face? "-and Jun-kun was very worried about her!!"

Yahiro narrowed his eyes. That brunette was really stupid, crying over an eraser board?

With a huff, Sakura declared. "I'm going to find that eraser board! (And defeat Jun-kun's agony!)"

"Don't worry," the fake smile was back on Yahiro's face. "She already has a magic slate to replace her eraser board." Did Megumi really find that stuff important to her?

Being the girl who's intuition was very powerful, Sakura replied to Yahiro's unspoken question.

"Yahiro," the pink haired lass sat down on her seat and smiled. " You know, if Jun-kun had given me something small, like, say, an eraser, I'd be very happy with that. Even if he gives me a jet plane, or a stuffed toy, or a simple bracelet; no matter what it is, if it was Jun-kun who gave it, I will surely, surely make sure that I will treasure it; nothing can replace it. And that's because love makes a person see things in a special way."

_I like Yahiro so much that my tears ran on its own!_

She turned to Yahiro and looked directly at his eyes. "I believe that it's the same case with Megumi-chan, Yahiro."

Yahiro's face became flustered and red. Why did he have to remember those words right now?

Sakura's eyes widened briefly as she watched Yahiro tried to overcome an embarrassed face. The Yahiro who always masked his face with a cold smile, was now failing to hide his feelings for Megumi. Ah, love really worked wonders.

With a smile, she announced to Yahiro. "Let's do our best for our loved ones, Yahiro!"

Loved ones?

Yahiro felt even more confused.

**.x.x.x.x.**

_The actual phone conversation between Sakura and Jun went like this:_

Jun: Do you have Megumi's eraser board, Sakura?

Sakura: Uhh... I don't want to tell you this, but, it's missing...

Jun: E...eh... it's missing...? Ahhh! (Akira and Hikari: Megumi-chan!)

Sakura: ??

Jun: Megumi, don't cry...

Sakura: Please don't worry about it Jun-kun!

Jun: !!

Sakura: I PROMISE, I'll find it! So don't make a depressed face Jun-kun! And Megumi-chan!

_Sakura just imagined Jun to be a prince-in-distress._

**x.x.x.x.x**

"I..." She fidgeted. "I like you, Yahiro-kun!"

He stared at the girl standing before him, a bit surprised, but nonetheless he kept his face expressionless (he had considered the possibility of a confession and it actually happened).

Sakura had told him that she was going to ask the student council while he finished talking to their classmate. He still had not told the pink haired lass that he already called some people from the Saiga Information Department (aka SID) to find the whereabouts of Megumi's eraser board.

The girl blushed furiously as she waited for Yahiro's response. On the other hand, the lad just stood still. They were currently standing in front of the Geology Club which was rarely visited by students since the members usually spent their club time outside.

Yahiro wondered... This girl had just confessed to him, yet, there was no weird feeling that emerged within him.

_I like Yahiro so much!_

Whenever he recalled those words, he felt something in his chest tighten (note: he used 'recalled' and not 'remembered').

Yamamoto Megumi's confession had brought him a weird feeling, but this girl's confession did not really affect him that much (although he was a bit surprise). Was there actually any difference (except for the fact that Megumi's was longer) with those two's confessions?

"Y-Yahiro-kun...?"

Yahiro snapped from his thoughts. This girl was waiting for a reply... unlike Megumi who had just ran off after declaring her love-

He narrowed his eyes. Her love...

"I'm sorry." He looked directly at the girl for a moment before he turned his gaze away. "But, I don't feel the same."

Rejecting other people's feelings brought him negative feelings. Although this was not the first time that somebody confessed to him (Megumi's wasn't the first either), he was still not comfortable on doing such stuff. After all, he himself has an unrequited love.

"Then," the girl said in a nervous tone, "is it true that you like someone from Hakusen...?"

What? Did the rumor about him and Megumi reach their school already? Somehow, it wasn't too surprising.

Remembering how yesterday had gone - how yesterday brought him certain confusing feelings - he was not sure whether he should continue to lie about his relationship with Yamamoto Megumi.

Yet, there was the possibility that him denying the fact (actually, the lie) that he and Megumi were going out would reach his and Megumi's parents. He wasn't all too sure what Megumi's mother would do if she learned that he broke up with HER daughter.

Mentally cringing at the thought, he decided to just nod; that would be enough for a response... perhaps. At least, he wouldn't have to say anything. He did not want to tell people that he and Megumi were going out if Megumi was not actually there with him.

The girl looked down with a depressed expression. "So..." She was fidgeting with the bottom of her blouse again, "...you l-like someone..."

He asked himself too; did he like HER (that brunette who valued her voice so much that it pushed him to wish for the success of her singing)?

"...who is good in baking and making tea...?"

That sentence made Yahiro's thoughts stopped. He stared back at the girl.

That 'someone'... She was... She was talking about Akira??

The girl was surprised at the confusion written all over Yahiro's face. Thinking that she said something wrong, her eyebrows furrowed.

"W-what-" But before she could even asked about it, Yahiro cut her off.

"Sorry, but I have to go now."

Without waiting for her reply, Yahiro immediately turned to the school's main door.

He was thinking about Megumi all this time. When his classmate mentioned about someone that he liked, the first person to come to his mind was Megumi.

Wasn't it suppose to be Akira? Or was it because he had been spending too much time with that girl?

A weird feeling tightened on his chest; that had been happening to him whenever a thought about Megumi came to his mind. And lately, that had been happening a lot.

What exactly was happening to him?

**.x.x.x.x.**

Megumi heaved out a sigh as she readied herself to go to Kokusen with Jun and Ryuu. She wanted to tell Sakura that it did not matter (although it really did matter) but the pink haired lass was already very adamant to find her eraser board.

Anyway, Megumi did not want to just sit by while Sakura was looking for her beloved board. Writing on her magic slate that she would wait for Jun and Ryuu outside the greenhouse, Megumi walked towards the exit.

Upon opening the door that lead her out of the greenhouse, Megumi noticed that something was leaning on it --- a white paper bag.

Leaning down, she picked the paper bag and saw that it has her name on it. The size and the weight of the paper bag reminded her awfully of her eraser board. Thinking that it was probably from one of the Hakusen students who loved to shower their group with gifts, Megumi begun to open it.

How she wished that the bag would contain her eraser board. Megumi sighed; how could such wish become possible?

To her utmost surprise, her wish was granted.

Inside the paper bag was none other than her eraser board; the one that had an aqua green border surrounding the white board...It was really the same eraser board that Yahiro gave (she recognized the familiar scratches on the border).

However, the surprise did not end there. Something was written on her board.

'Break up with Yahiro.'

**.tsuzuku.**

**Aki: **Ugh, I'm sorry if there's another OC… But I can't think of an SA character who would confess to Yahiro when I begun typing this chapter. However, right now, right after I finished chapter five, I remembered that there was Yui! Aghhhh… Really sorry… Note the nicknames of the OCs (Su-chan, Rou-chan, Ku-chan)? It has relation to the plot. I had fun typing Sakura. I mean, I like how she does stuffs when it relates to Jun. And about Yahiro, I was thinking that there were probably girls in his school who like him. With how he self-sacrifices for others despite his proud self, I bet many had fallen for him. I'm worried that this fic's pacing is a bit too slow... I mean, three days of the story within five chapters? Is my writing a bit lengthy? Review, anyone?


	6. Chapter 6

Aki: I was reading Pandora Hearts (a great manga by Jun Mochizuki) and there were these two characters (named Break and Sharon) who reminded me very much of Yahiro and Megumi. Break's character description went off like this, "...polite on the surface but actually rude. An arrogant and strange person who loves to tease others." That sounded very much like Yahiro that I ended up laughing over it for a few minutes. I could imagine Yahiro being loyal to Megumi like how Break is to Sharon IF they become a real couple~ Anyway, here's chapter 6.

**.maybe definitely.**

**.chapter 6.**

It wouldn't budge.

No matter how hard she pushed and pulled the small eraser-button on her eraser board to make the words 'Break up with Yahiro' vanish, it wouldn't budge at all.

It would not budge even a little; unfortunately, it was stuck. So, the unwanted words were left visible upon the eraser board.

Megumi sighed in frustration as she stared helplessly at the bold words that occupied the board. It had been hours ago since she had found the said thing in a paper bag that was placed upon the door of the SA greenhouse. Right now, in the middle of the night, she sat in one of the fluffy carpets on her room, trying her best to unstuck the button and have the eraser board erase the words.

She wished to make the words gone not because it bothered her (well, it bothered her a lot), but because she was worried how the rest of the SA would react if they read it. When she told them that she had already found her beloved belonging, Megumi was fortunate enough that letting them see the back part of the board satisfied them already; although Jun, Akira, and Hikari asked her whether it was really the one she lost because of the forced smile and the nervousness placidly stuck on her face after finding the eraser board. On the other hand, Kei gave her a momentary suspicious look, Ryuu worriedly glance at her, and Tadashi shrugged his shoulders before congratulating her.

She should have been happy upon finding Yahiro's first gift to her; well, she was kind of happy. But the words written on her board had given her very unsettling feelings.

Who could have done it? Who would have wanted her to break up with Yahiro?

Megumi's frown deepened as her eyes narrowed at the written words.

Break up with Yahiro? For goodness sake, she was not even on a real relationship with that brat.

The brunette heaved out another sigh while trying to push the small eraser-button, but to no avail. To make matters worse, the pen that was specially made to write on the eraser board was missing. She had thought of using the pen to scribble over the board just to unable everyone from seeing it.

Maybe she just had to buy a new eraser board and used its pen to to shade over the 'Break up with Yahiro'.

Deciding that it was the only way she could hide the message from the SA members, Megumi placed the board inside a drawer and tucked herself into bed. Tomorrow, she would go and find an eraser board.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

Cork boards, drawing boards, white boards... Shouldn't be the eraser board be grouped with these items?

Megumi looked over at the other side of the shelf to see if there was any eraser board available at the school supplies shop that she had just entered. The moment their class had ended (not that there were any real classes going on in SA), Megumi had immediately left the greenhouse with her eraser board hidden in the depths of her school bag. She could have had ordered somebody among their servants to buy the stuff for her, but she feared that her getting another eraser board would reach her brother's knowledge. She did not want to make more lies if ever Jun asked her why she had asked for another board.

Looking from left to right, from one shelf to another, Megumi searched for an eraser board. Finally seeing the part where the boards where placed, Megumi brightened and begun to reach for one. As she was doing so, someone else tried to reach for an eraser board but immediately halted for some reasons.

"You?"

Realizing that the question was directed at her, Megumi's attention turned to the guy who was standing beside her and she, too, stopped from grabbing an eraser board. Her eyebrows creased in confusion as she stared back at the black haired lad who was looking at her with a mildly surprised look. His pretty stoic face was awfully familiar, but she couldn't quite remember where or when she had seen that face.

"What?" The lad raised an eyebrow. "Didn't recognize me?"

That voice! Megumi hastily reached for her magic slate and scribbled, 'Prince-kun?!'

"Tch." It seemed like Dieu's singer was back into his moody self as he averted his gaze back to the shelves. Were it not for his voice, Megumi would have completely failed to realize that it was none other than their composer. Compared to how he usually had his hair brushed up (like on Dieu's posters and music videos, and like the first time she saw him in person), Prince's hair at that moment was left down, his rather long bangs framing his face; it was a completely different look compared to the usual.

'You're going to buy an eraser board?' After Megumi showed these words at him, Prince's face immediately reddened.

"NO!" He took a step back and he looked from one side to another as if hastily searching for something. Well, he was indeed planning to buy an eraser board. After seeing how Megumi lessened the strain on her throat by completely saving it for the purpose of singing, Prince also wanted to try and use writing to communicate. He planned on buying an eraser board just so he wouldn't be compared to Megumi who was using a magic slate to 'talk' (he did not have any idea that she also used an eraser board). However, this girl did not need to know any of that. "I was just... I was just going to buy..." He kept looking around and immediately grabbed the nearest item just so to make an excuse. "I'm here to buy an ink stamp!"

Megumi sweat dropped; he was obviously lying. Grabbing an eraser board for herself, and another one for Prince, the brunette smiled at the lad and handed him one of the boards before she begun heading to the cashier with Prince scowling behind her. He convinced himself that it was because of Megumi's stubbornness (no, she wasn't really being stubborn) that he was going to buy this eraser board, and not because he really wanted to use it as a means of communication. Well, since Megumi had seen him buy that stuff, he decided that he would not really use the eraser board; he did not wish to appear like a copy-cat.

"And you," Prince begun with a grumpy tone, "why are you buying an eraser board?" Didn't Yahiro already buy her a magic slate the other day? And speaking of that guy… "And where is Yahiro?" Prince asked as he looked around, trying to see if the pink haired lad was somewhere around.

Megumi stiffened at his questions. What was she supposed to answer to those questions? She couldn't possibly tell him the truth about her eraser board. And Yahiro… she did not really wish to see him at any moment soon because there was the big chance that he might find out about the message on her board (which was the reason why she immediately left school on fear that Yahiro might come barging on the greenhouse unannounced, like he usually did). Not that it would matter that much to him… Well, she knew that Yahiro was nosy enough to try and find out who wrote that message to her; however, she did not want to trouble him about something as trivial as this.

Not really wanting to lie to a person she idolized, Megumi just decided to change the topic. 'I've already written the lyrics for the song.' Megumi forced a smile and wrote again. ' I have it in my bag on the package counter.'

Prince looked at her for a while; it was very obvious that she was hiding something. Fortunately for Megumi, the singer of Dieu decided not to pry on her matters.

"Show it to me after we pay for these."

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Is that so? Okay, I understand." With that, Yahiro ended the call and pressed the red button on his cell phone. Placing back the phone on the pocket of his pants, the young heir of the Saiga continued his stroll. He had decided to spend the rest of the day walking around the town thinking that it could probably help him think a bit clearer. For this afternoon, Yahiro was trying to solve the mystery behind Megumi's eraser board. It was rather suspicious, how the eraser board had been found on the Hakusen grounds when it was supposedly lost within Kokusen. Sakura had been very sure that it was still with her when she had rode their car to school (she had double-checked it).

To make matters more puzzling, the Saiga Information Department (aka SID), the group which was supposedly be able to know ANYTHING and EVRYTHING, has still not found the identity of the person who took the eraser board from Sakura's bag, and then who returned it to SA's greenhouse. Truly, very suspicious.

He and Sakura had been surprised when Jun had called to inform them that the eraser board was already found. Sakura had been happy to help Jun, but Yahiro had only ended up becoming more wary. It was because of this suspicion that Yahiro ordered the people from the SID to do their best and find out the 'culprit.' He was convinced that the person behind the loss of Megumi's eraser board and its sudden emergence was planning something more.

The young lad continued his slow stride as he glanced at the deli café on his right side, wondering briefly if it would be better to think over these stuffs while having a hot drink. Deciding that he was not on the mood of staying still on one place, Yahiro passed the café and turned to the other street. He was thinking of going to Hakusen since there were more chances that he would figure out something THERE rather than what he was doing here on the middle of the town. He knew that fact very well, however, Yahiro did not really want to see the brunette. He really did not wish to spend more time with her because he was sure that being with her would only give him those weird feelings.

Those weird feelings that made him feel warm inside.

Narrowing his eyes, Yahiro looked on his right side as he passed by the park where Megumi had confessed her feelings to him. If she had those real feelings for him, was it right for them to keep on their fake relationship…? Wasn't he hurting her by acclaiming that she was his girlfriend, when in all honesty, she wasn't?

Maybe it would be better for the two of them if this lie---

His thoughts were cut off when his phone begun to vibrate. Reaching for it and looking at its LCD, Yahiro rose an eyebrow upon seeing Prince's name. "Yes?" He answered the caller's greeting with a fake smile although the person on the other line couldn't see it. He held the phone on his right one and continued walking towards the crossing lane. "Why would the great black Prince be calling me?"

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

To say that Megumi was flabbergasted would have been an understatement. Why on heaven's name was Prince suddenly calling to Yahiro??

"Stop it with the sarcastic remarks, Yahiro." Prince replied in a deadpanned voice, completely oblivious of the blue aura surrounding Megumi. The two of them were currently standing in front of the fountain near the shop where they bought the eraser boards. On her left hand was the paper bag that contained her new eraser board and her magic slate, while on the other hand was another bag that had her old eraser board (as well as the unwanted message). Megumi had just handed Prince the notebook where she had written the lyrics and she had thought that she and Prince would be sitting on some café or something so they could discuss the lyrics together. To her utmost surprise, Prince had suddenly announced that he was calling Yahiro. Before she could even stop him, the black haired lad had already started talking with the annoying brat (his hands were quite quick).

"Anyway, where are you right now?" Prince's voice snapped Megumi back to reality. She, too, wondered where her false boyfriend was. She watched Prince as his face scrunched up on whatever Yahiro said on the other line. "Ugh, stop wasting time by teasing me. You're not doing anything important now, right?"

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

Yahiro stopped on his tracks as he reached the crossing lane, not because the traffic light signaled 'stop,' but because of who was on the other side of the lane. From where he stood, he could see the black haired lad that he was talking to on the phone. And beside him, was none other than the brunette who had been bugging his thoughts.

"Yahiro? Are you still there?" Prince's irked voice sounded from Yahiro's phone. Megumi was spending the afternoon with Prince? A young girl who had a very pleasant voice, and a popular lad who composed very great songs; wouldn't those two be a good match?

Somewhere from her right side, Megumi noticed a familiar figure. Turning her head, she spotted Yahiro standing across the road, looking at her directly. The brunette felt shivers ran on her spines. Just when she did not wish to see him…

"Sorry, Prince---" Yahiro finally replied and directed his usual smirk towards Megumi. Though the brunette did not clearly see the smirk plastered on his face, Yahiro's presence was more than enough to make Megumi twitch. What was that brat doing there? "---but I'm pretty busy right now."

"Busy with what?" Prince doubted that what the pink haired lad was saying was the truth. Hearing what Prince said, Megumi averted her gaze to her companion before looking back at Yahiro. Busy? He was right there on the other side of the road—Wait, was he lying to Prince…?

Yahiro simply huffed as a reply before smiling synthetically. With that, he ended the call and turned his back to Megumi.

"What the---" Prince grumbled after Yahiro hung up on him. He was glaring on the phone before noticing how Megumi was worriedly looking at the other side of the road. Following her gaze, Prince was just in time to spot a pink haired lad heading away from them. Gazing back at Megumi, Dieu's singer smirked.

"Why not just go and chase him?" It was more of an order than a suggestion, actually. Megumi stared at Prince with a confused look before nodding with a gentle, thankful smile. In a second, Megumi was already running towards the direction that Yahiro took.

Watching as the brunette soon disappeared in the crowd, Prince exasperatingly sighed. If they were in a lover's quarrel, they could have just said so.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

Just a week ago, it had been her who was doing her best to escape from Yahiro. Right now, it seemed that they had switched places; this time, she was the one trying to run after him. Why Yahiro was doing this, she wanted to find out.

Sure, she said herself that she planned to see Yahiro anytime soon because of the written message on her eraser board. However, her curiosity and worry got the better of her. Besides, when someone was obviously running away from you, you could not help but try your best and catch that someone.

Yahiro took a peek behind him and narrowed his eyes as he could still spot a certain brown haired girl somewhere behind him. Why on earth was she following him? Noticing as how Megumi was already slowing her pace out of tiredness, Yahiro sadistically smiled and picked up on his pace.

Let's see how long that brunette could follow him.

But before he could even take a step or two after that thought, something hard hit his head.

Surprised and annoyed at the unexpected attack, Yahiro stopped on his tracks and turned around only to see that Megumi had just thrown one of her paper bags towards him. "You dare---!"

His words were cut by the horrified look on Megumi's face. What? Following Megumi's gaze which were directed on the ground where her paper bag landed, Yahiro found out that the thing that hit his head was none other than the eraser board that he gave to Megumi.

Taking a step towards it, Yahiro felt something tightened on his chest as the words written on Megumi's board became clearly visible to him. Before Megumi could even stop him, Yahiro had already leaned and picked the eraser board, a serious expression hovering on his face.

" 'Break up with Yahiro.' "

Megumi did not move from her spot, the flabbergast on her face clearly visible. He just found out.

Yahiro remained staring at the eraser board; the handwriting used to write the message did not belong to Megumi nor to anyone close to him. Whoever wrote this was probably the same person who took the eraser board yesterday. As he tried to erase the message, Yahiro learned that the eraser button did not bulge from where it was. Heh, did the culprit want to have these words left evident?

He averted his eyes towards Megumi. Seeing how nervous she was softened his glare.

"No one else had seen this?"

She shook her head as a reply to his question. "I didn't want anyone to see this…" Megumi answered in a meek voice, casting her eyes downwards. Noticing the other eraser board on the paper bag still held on Megumi's hand, Yahiro reached for it and begun opening it.

Megumi watched as Yahiro took the special drawing pen from her new possession and used it to shade over the words.

Someone was wishing that he and Megumi break apart? Whoever did this, Yahiro was going to find out for himself.

**.tsuzuku.**

Aki: So, have any guesses on who's the culprit? I made sketch of Tarou and Prince; link on my profile, if anyone is interested… Review…?


	7. unannounced

**Disclaimer: Minami Maki owns Special A.**

Aki: In all honesty, I was unsatisfied with how the last chapter ended. So I decided to put this short continuation. And nope, this isn't the actual chapter seven.

**.maybe definitely.**

**.chapter 6.5.**

It was a very pleasant Monday morning in Hakusen's greenhouse.

Akira placed down the silver tray that contained cream puffs on the center table where everyone could easily get them. She was in a very good mood because nothing troublesome had happened for the past four days (except for how Kei would usually act 'romantic' around her Hikari.) Taking a seat beside Tadashi (who immediately grab some of the goods), she shifted her eyes towards the vacant seat on the other side of the table.

"Why is Megumi-chan still not here?" She worriedly asked to the brunette's two closest friend as she reached for her cup of tea.

Her innocent question made Jun gulp nervously and Ryuu furrow his eyebrows helplessly. Not knowing if it was reasonable for him to be angry, Ryuu sighed weakly and convinced himself that nothing bad would happen...probably. With that, he resolved to answer Akira.

"Saiga-kun told us that Megumi is going to be a transfer student at Kokusen starting today."

The sound of a crashing tea cup silenced the whole greenhouse. Seconds later, Akira's earsplitting scream echoed in the Hakusen grounds.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

Megumi's eyebrow twitched.

After Yahiro had discovered the anonymous message on her eraser board last Wednesday, Megumi had thought that he would probably plan something (not that she was hoping for him to do that; it was just that Yahiro was the type to be nosy enough when it regarded to matters like this). But with how it had been silent since last Thursday (meaning that not even Yahiro's shadow lurked nearby), she concluded that perhaps Yahiro was not really bothered nor did he actually care about the 'Break with Yahiro' message. Although a part of her had been sad about Yahiro not getting himself worried about the message, Megumi had decided that perhaps, forgetting about that even was the best thing to do; after all, it was probably just some person's idea for a joke.

However, all those thoughts vanished into thin air earlier this morning. Not even in her wildest dreams did she expect that anything like THIS would happen.

At this moment, holding her magic slate (with the words "I'm Yamamoto Megumi. Pleased to meet you."), the brown haired lass uncomfortably stood in front of a classroom filled with unfamiliar faces. Instead of wearing her special white uniform, Megumi was now wearing a foreign-feeling Schist-colored uniform. Instead of being in her beloved seat in the greenhouse where she could spend the day lulling off with her beloved friends, Megumi was now spending her class hours inside the walls of Kokusen. Instead of having the early part of the day Yahiro-free, she was now bounded inside the same classroom as the devious brat.

Not that she really hated it… But with how Yahiro shocked her with the news of becoming a Kokusen student just an hour ago, Megumi was not at all very delighted. Unfortunately for her, Yahiro had decided to spill the news to her an hour before the classes were to start. Earlier that morning, the annoying brat had suddenly appeared in front of their residence door just when she, Jun, and Ryuu (he had stayed overnight) were about to go to school. With that ever plastic smile radiating on his face, Yahiro had announced, "You're going to be my classmate starting from today-" his smile widened "-dearest Meguchi~"

Megumi's face turned more bitter upon remembering that. Meguchi? What kind of nickname was that? (Although she could not help but blush as well). As she sat herself on her temporary seat beside the window, her expression went even drier. Why, her seatmate was none other than Yahiro himself. Surprise, surprise. She wondered briefly how COINCIDENT it was that the only vacant seat in the room was none other that the seat on his left side.

Obviously, Yahiro had all this planned out; even her Kokusen uniform was already readied for her. However, she still did not understand why (and more importantly, HOW, in such short notice!) all these was happening. Yahiro was surely up to something.

As she was getting her Geometry handbook from her bag (even all the necessary school stuffs were supplied for her), Megumi felt someone looking at her. Involuntarily turning her gaze to the side, she ended up staring eye to eye with Yahiro. With that, the young Saiga send a warm smile (in Megumi's eyes, it was the fakest one she ever saw) to her before turning his attention in front of the classroom with the smile still lurking on his lips. The expression on his face caused Megumi to mentally gasp; this guy...

He was DEFINITELY up to something.

**.tsuzuku.**

Aki: Huuuu… Makes me wonder how powerful the Saiga family is… I made a YahiMegu summer fanart and posted it on my deviantArt account~ It's for the YahiMegu fans out there (smiles). I'll probably post chapter seven either tomorrow or on Saturday (I've reedited the past chapters). I wonder if anyone would review this…?


	8. act

**Disclaimer: Special A belongs to Minami Maki.**

**NOTE: **I apologize for using the wrong term on last chapter!! (breaks into tears) I mistakenly used the word 'transfer' student, when what I really wanted to say is 'exchange' student… I really apologize for that. AND please remember that this is based on the manga, NOT on the anime. As far as I remember, it was only in the anime that the reason why the Yamamoto twins were enrolled in Hakusen was because of the SA system; it wasn't in the manga so that reason doesn't exist in this fic as well (the two versions are very different for me).

**.maybe definitely.**

**.chapter 7 - act.**

Megumi stared at the English book that they (yeah, THEY) were holding.

She gripped the left part of the reading material while the ever annoying, devious "boyfriend" slash crush slash seatmate of hers clutch on the right side of it. Why so? It was because when she had opened her bag to place back her Physics book (Physics was their first subject) and get the one that she was supposed to use for the next class(which was Reading Comprehension according to the list of schedule that Yahiro gave her), she found out that although there were eight books on her bag, it did not contain the one that was entitled "English: Reading Comprehension for Advance Learners." She had been about to ask Yahiro about the book, but then, their teacher for the next class (she was a tall woman in her late twenties who had a sleek, straight black hair and she looked like she was the serious type) had entered the room and asked them to open their books to page 98.

The panic expression that had overtook Megumi's face had been so obvious that it caught their professor's eyes. She had asked (in English), "Is there any problem, newcomer?" Although Megumi did not want to answer, she immediately scribbled on her magic slate that she did not have the book (she felt lucky that they were sitting on the front row, but then again, Yahiro must have planned this as well).

"Hm." The teacher narrowed her eyes with mild dissatisfaction. "Your first day here and you already---"

The English teacher, as well as the rest of the class, averted their attention towards Yahiro who just raised his hand to cut the teacher's words. Without waiting for their teacher's approval to speak, Yahiro smiled with a confident look. "Redfield-sensei, don't put the blame on Meguchi-" Megumi flinched. "-Kokusen doesn't have any copy of that book anymore and it is out of stock in all bookstores."

Redfield-sensei silently gave Yahiro an apathetic look, which Yahiro only beamed at, before she turned back to the book that she was holding. "Since you're kind enough to defend her, you might as well share the book with her while it's "out of stock." "

"It will be my pleasure, sensei." With that, Yahiro's smile turned into a scheming one; the teacher and the other students failed to see it, but that conniving smile did not escape Megumi's eyes. And that smile told her that the "out of stock" part was anything but true. Seconds later, Megumi's desk had been moved to the right so that it was connected to Yahiro's.

And now, she was sitting side by side with Yahiro, with the two of them sharing one book. Their closeness caused Megumi to blush faintly, but the smile on Yahiro's face made her eyebrow twitch irritably. What was he smiling deviously for anyway? As she was thinking so, she felt as if someone was watching her.

"For today, we'll be reading and analyzing a number of sonnets." Redfield-sensei begun. "Let's start of with-" Her sentence was cut again by a knock coming from the door. Telling her students to quietly read the first sonnet, she went towards the door and begun discussing something with another teacher.

Megumi begun to focus her attention on the book. Not because she was serious about studying in class, but because it was her only way to distract herself from the feeling of being watched. However, it only left her feeling very uncomfortable. Gradually turning her glance to the back of the classroom to see whether she was just being paranoid or not, Megumi stiffened at what she saw (a silent 'eep' escaped her lips) and quickly averted her gaze back to the book. She twitched.

Just why on earth was majority of the class looking at their direction?

Yahiro seemed to have noticed this as well. His lips set into a straight line while his eyes minutely narrowed. Side-glancing at the girl beside him, Yahiro removed his free hand from the desk and let it fall on his side. A second later, Megumi's eyes widened in mild surprise as she felt something warm enveloped her hand which was resting on her lap. Looking down, she found out that it was Yahiro's hand that was holding hers. When she averted her gaze towards him, he was already focusing on the book with a nonchalant expression. She continued to look at Yahiro for a moment before she returned her attention back to the sonnet that she was supposed to read, letting his hand's warmth linger on hers. The expression on Yahiro's face told her that it was alright (what 'it' actually meant, she wasn't sure). Why he transferred her to this school, why they were sharing one book right now, why he was holding her hand at the moment… Megumi was sure that there was a singular reason to all of these. She still did not know what exactly that reason was, but perhaps, he would explain it to her soon.

As the class went on, Yahiro's hand silently remained atop of hers.

**.x.x.x.x.**

"So we all just sit here and enjoy our time 'til it's time to go home?"

The pink-haired daughter of the Ushikubo questioned the rest of the group with a bright smile on her face as she took pleasure on where she sat – right beside her beloved Jun-kun. Apparently, she occupied the seat that was usually reserved for the female Yamamoto twin and instead of her Kokusen uniform, she was now dressed with the same clothes as Akira and Hikari.

"Well, we usually would do other stuffs like racing around, wrestling with each other, (Tadashi: That only goes for you and Kei, Hikari.) and then we also have Akira-chan's afternoon tea." Hikari answered for the rest of the SA, as the other five (actually, it was only Jun, Ryuu and Akira who couldn't get over with it) were still surprised at Sakura's sudden appearance and her more sudden announcement; that was, she was going to be the SA student from the Kokusen academy (they really did not get what she meant by that).

"Uhm, Sakura-san." Ryuu tried to get her attention. "Could you explain to us a bit more of what is happening?" Really, he (and probably the rest of the SA, maybe except for Kei) was still confused. After all, Yahiro did not really bother to give them any comprehensible explanation; actually, all he told them was that Megumi was going to be a Kokusen student.

"Yeah, as much as I love the fact that you are joining us, Sakura-chan, I do not get why Megumi-chan has to go to another school with Yahiro…!" Akira sniffed at the thought that their Megumi was staying in another class instead of spending the day with them inside their beloved greenhouse. To make matters worse, none of them knew anything about that; even Megumi herself seemed to be uninformed about this.

"Isn't this like having an exchange student?" Kei suggested using his usual confident tone as he returned his attention back to the book he was reading. Everyone else looked at him for a moment before considering the huge probability of what he said.

"I guess it's pretty much like that." Jun gently voiced his thoughts. "But, don't they usually send exchange students to other countries? Not that I want Megumi-chan to leave us…" Akira cried at that thought.

"And, why this sudden?" Hikari asked. "This is the first time that we exchanged students with other schools, right?"

"According to Yahiro," Sakura begun as she placed a finger on her chin, recalling the words that her former classmate told her last week, "both the Hakusen and Kokusen came into an agreement about exchanging students for a certain period of time so that they can evaluate the quality of each school's education."

"That doesn't really explain anything." Akira's eyebrows furrowed. "I mean, if they're going to exchange students, why couldn't it be Kei?? (So he could leave my Hikari alone for a while) He's our top student anyway! Why does it have to be my Megumi-chan??" Everyone else sweat dropped at Akira's antics.

"Mother said that this was a random selection."

All heads gradually turned towards to Tadashi who was sitting in a very laid back position. Seconds later, he found himself being strangled by his girlfriend.

"What else do you know about this??" Akira barked at him. "And just what is your mother planning with sending Megumi-chan to Kokusen?? (And random selection?? This is obviously not random selection!)"

Of course, poor Tadashi was not able to reply as he soon lost consciousness from lack of oxygen.

**.x.x.x.x.**

She felt her lips twitched for what seemed as the umpteenth time for that day.

After the bell rung to signal that it was lunch time, some of the girls from their class had approached Megumi and had begun introducing themselves to her. Although she had been nervous of dealing with them, Megumi's feelings were eased with how welcoming their smiles were. They had been about to ask her to join them in lunch, when their attention was stolen by Yahiro.

"Meguchi~" Yahiro called her from behind the group of girls. Megumi flinched again. "Didn't you promise me that you'd make me a bento since you are so happy that we're classmates now?"

While some of the girls giggled at what Yahiro said, Megumi stiffened in confusion. Bento? What was he saying? From where did he get that promise from?

"So it's true that Yahiro-kun is going out with an SA student!" One of the girls cheerfully said and Megumi snapped her head at the other girl's direction with an evident blush on her face. The rumors about their pretend relationship had spread here as well? Somehow, it wasn't that surprising now.

Faking a blush on his face (though Megumi had no idea how he did that, maybe it was really natural for him to easily blush?), Yahiro beamed at his classmates. "She was really excited to get here and be my classmate." Not. "Well, shall we have our lunch already, Meguchi?"

He reached out his hand for her, the smile hanging deviously about his lips. This display in front of their classmates brought redness to Megumi's cheeks even if she completely knew that Yahiro was simply fooling around. Obviously, this was part of his plan (whatever his plan was). She looked at his hand for moment before turning her gaze back at his (fake) expectant face. His smiled widened and her face become sourer (and redder). Returning her gaze at his hand, Megumi decided to play along with him. She knew that Yahiro has his own reason for doing things and she trusted him that he was not planning anything bad (however troublesome his tactics were). She placed her hand on his, and for the second time that day, Megumi found herself holding hands with Yahiro.

Yahiro tugged her to stand and Megumi thought that they were heading outside the room to eat lunch, but before she could even take a step, Yahiro stopped her. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Megumi looked confusedly at him.

"The bento, Megumi-san, the bento." Another girl answered for Megumi's sake. The brunette's face flushed even more upon remembering that there were people watching them (although she couldn't see the reason why; were she and Yahiro that interesting to watch?). Although one of her classmate gave her the answer to Yahiro's question, Megumi's confusion did not fog away; if there was anything, it only made her even more puzzled and nervous. Where the heck was she supposed to get a nonexistent bento?

Yahiro tightened his clasp on her hand to get her attention. Megumi looked at him as he minutely motioned at her bag. She blinked once before letting go of Yahiro's hand for a moment to reach for her bag. Opening it and browsing on the contents of her school bag, Megumi soon found the bento that Yahiro had been talking about.

Megumi stared at it.

A deadpanned expression reigned her face as a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. At this point, she understood all that he was trying to put up with the little act about the bento. This was supposed to be a bento from her to him…?

"Shall we go now?" Yahiro asked and Megumi swore that she could hear an amused tone on his voice. Well, since she already decided to play along with this…

Megumi gripped 'her' bento with both hands as she turned to face Yahiro. Forcing herself to blush (which wasn't really hard after she heard a few giggles from some of the girls when they saw Megumi's bento), the brunette offered the bento to her 'boyfriend' the way any ordinary high school girl would give a lunch box to her crush.

And so, the blushing Megumi who was holding a bento for him caused an unplanned tint of red on the face of the devious Yahiro. Looking at Megumi like this made him stop his breath unconsciously.

The giggles from their female classmates and some teasing comments snapped Yahiro out of his staring at his pretend partner (he didn't even notice that he was staring at her) and reminded him that he needed to breathe. Flustered and surprised at his behavior, he immediately grabbed the bento (which was actually prepared by their chef at home), held Megumi at her wrist (Megumi instantly grab her magic slate), and begun walking out of the classroom.

**.x.x.x.x.**

"I don't see any reason for your complaints since the purpose of this is to improve this school's education system."

The SA members all stood in front of the school chairman's desk, with Akira having a very upset face. Apparently, Tadashi's mother was not at all fazed by the crying of her future daughter-in-law and the worried look on the faces of the rest of SA (though Kei still had that serious expression on his face and Sakura was anything but worried). "Well, so why does it have to be Megumi-chan??" Akira tried to get through the black haired woman again.

"I told you, it was random selection." Mrs. Karino found her fingernails much more interesting than facing the SA students. Really, all they did was complain whenever something new happened at Hakusen.

Akira tugged her own hair as to help herself calm down. What part of this was random?? Megumi being taken away to Yahiro?? Sakura ending up beside Jun??? Yeah, that was soooo random.

"If you really want any clear explanation to this," Tadashi's mother stood and faced the window behind her desk, "it's better to ask that Saiga brat."

There was a momentary silence before the school's head person broke it and turned to face the SA. "SO LEAVE MY OFFICE!" The SA members (specially Tadashi and again, except for Kei) gulped nervously. "NOW!"

Minutes later, they found themselves walking back to their beloved greenhouse with an angry Akira, a cheerful Sakura, a sighing Ryuu, Jun and Tadashi (he was sighing because all the women in his life were scary), a nonchalant Kei, and a worried Hikari.

They all stopped on their tracks when they saw someone standing in front of the door of their greenhouse, the stranger's back facing them.

"Who's that?" Tadashi voiced out the question that all of them were thinking. The stranger was a lad who appeared around their age, has the same height as Kei, and hair color that matched Ryuu's. He was wearing a sleeveless white shirt matching a pair of black pants and black shoes. And on his back, he carried a huge rectangular bag.

Feeling their presence, the lad turned his head towards them, revealing his face to the group. Jun's eyes widened in recognition, Tadashi AAAH-ed in amusement, Hikari blinked in confusion while Sakura gaped and squealed in delight.

"Prince-kun!!!"

The said lad ignored all their reactions and they begun to walk towards him (with Sakura leaping her way). Maintaining a cool façade, Prince wasted no second and stated his purpose there.

"I'm here for Yamamoto Megumi."

**.x.x.x.x.**

This wasn't going the way he planned it.

Yahiro had asked their chef to make a bento the way any high school girl would do it so that he and Megumi could pull a sweet couple act (which consisted of the girl giving a prepared lunch for the boy) in front of his classmates. But, he had totally blew it up. When he had looked at Megumi as she handed him the lunch box, Yahiro could not help himself but wish in his mind that the bento was really made wholeheartedly by Megumi for him (not by their plump chef).

He narrowed his eyes and casted them towards the ground. Right now, he was sitting on the checkered cloth that was laid on the scenic grass field which was purposely made by their school for students who wished to do picnics during lunch (he had chosen a spot away from the other students so that no one could hear them). He was alone right now since the brunette had excused herself to go to the rest room, which was a good thing for him because he needed some time to think alone.

During the days that he did not see Yamamoto Megumi, Yahiro had convinced himself that what he was doing – helping Megumi and spending time with her – all of these were for Akira.

During that New Year event, he had given Megumi the stone of happiness so she would stop worrying about her singing because her troubled face worried Akira. With her problem regarding finding a boyfriend to introduce to her mother, he volunteered to help Megumi because he knew that the problematic aura she had caused Akira to frown. He helped her to sing without causing chaos because he knew that her happiness would bring smiles to Akira's lips.

All he did had been for Akira.

And now, he planned to stop Akira's constant worrying for Megumi.

The confusing feelings that he felt from before emerged because of Megumi's confession. A person who Akira valued so much had just confessed to him, of course he was bound to feel baffled, right? Why else would he be feeling such things?

Yahiro looked up as he noticed her familiar figure walked towards the grass field. Megumi's head turned left and right in search for him; her antics causing a small smile to Yahiro's face. Really, even her movements looked very idiotic. When she spotted him, she immediately rushed towards him and as she neared, Yahiro noticed the two canned drinks she held in one arm while the other one carried her magic slate. That, and the obvious blush of delight on her face.

Realizing that he was smiling just by seeing Megumi, Yahiro straightened himself and frowned. Those confusing feelings were back at again. Reminding himself of what he planned to do, Yahiro placed a fake smile above his confusion.

"You can be such a slowpoke, Meguchi." He observed the twitch on Megumi's face that he expected and he couldn't help but feel amused; she was very predictable. "I'm really hungry now because of your sluggishness."

Megumi huffed and started to scribble on her magic slate. 'Before that, explain to me why I'm here.'

Yahiro read her words and a haughty look hover his face. "Why? Aren't you be happy that you're spending you time for school with your beloved person?" He watched as Megumi's face flushed in both annoyance and embarrassment.

Megumi erased her writing by pulling up the plastic part of the magic slate and then returned it back to write again. 'You didn't answer my question!'

Yahiro looked at her aggravated expression before he smirked. "I want to make Akira-chan jealous." His reply caused Megumi's eyes to widen as she stared at him in surprise. The young brunette felt something tight in her chest and she knew that that something was pain caused by Yahiro's words.

Although she was a bit hurt (jealous, perhaps?) with what Yahiro said, Megumi knew Yahiro better than this. After a momentary silence, Yahiro was surprised when Megumi suddenly snapped from her staring before writing at her magic slate with a resolute look on her face. Reading her words, Yahiro stared at the magic slate.

'I know you wouldn't do that.'

Taken aback and perplexed by her words, Yahiro rose an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Why not? After all, I really like Akira." Trying to distract himself, he reached for the bento and opened it. "Won't you feed me, Megumi-chan?"

Megumi ignored her teasing (although she couldn't help but blush) and continued to write on her magic slate. Raising the slate so that Yahiro could read it, Megumi put on a stubborn face. 'Yeah, you really like Akira-chan. So you wouldn't do anything that will sadden her.' Because that was how much he loved her.

Yahiro halted from taking a bit of the piece of sushi that he had taken using his chopsticks, another surprised expression painted on his face. This girl…

He immediately cast his eyes away from her direction as he resumed on eating the sushi, his face beginning to redden; whether it was from embarrassment or annoyance, he wasn't sure now. How could Megumi say such things? This idiot girl, did she trust him that much?

Megumi's eyebrows furrowed. She scribbled again on her magic slate and tapped it to get back Yahiro's attention. 'You didn't answer my question.'

Masking his confusion with his arrogant façade, Yahiro haughtily smirked at her. "Heh. That isn't your business." Taking another sushi from the bento, Yahiro brought it near Megumi's mouth and smiled at her with fake radiance. "Now, play along with me and say 'aah.' " He had planned on having Megumi to be the one feeding him, but he knew that if that was the case, those weird feelings would certainly hit him again at full force. Anyway, his real goal for this lunchwas to have the other students see the two of them enjoying the bento together.

Megumi looked at him confusedly for a moment. He wasn't really planning on explaining things to her, was he? However, Megumi trusted him, and somehow, she knew that what Yahiro was actually doing was for their own good (whatever that was).

With that, she followed Yahiro's instruction and ate the sushi he offered with a tint of red obvious on her face.

**.x.x.x.x.**

"Megumi-chan looks really cute with Yahiro-kun!"

The said girl brightly blushed at one of her classmate's comment as she tried to hide her face using the white shirt that she held. Their next class was P.E. so now, Megumi was changing her attires in the female locker room together with her other female classmates.

"Yeah." Another girl who had just pulled over her P.E. shirt over her head giggled. "I think this was the first time I've ever seen Yahiro-kun looked that embarrassed."

The other girls laughed at that comment and Megumi couldn't help but smile. After all, an embarrassed Yahiro was not something one would usually see. When she had changed her uniform to her P.E. attire (which consisted of a white shirt with the Kokusen logo and a pair of bloomers), Megumi begun brushing her hair. She wanted to tie it up since they were probably be doing physical activities, but she did not have any elastic bands nor ribbons with her that day (because Yahiro generously replaced her bag with the one he prepared) so she was left with having her hair down as usual.

As she continued to brush her hair, she felt someone looking at her again. Averting her gaze to her left side, she found out that one of her classmates was indeed looking at her with curiosity. The other girl had a short black hair framing her face, and she stiffened in surprise when Megumi's gaze landed on her. Smiling shyly at Megumi, the girl took a step nearer the brunette. Megumi recalled her being called 'Ku-chan.'

"Uhm, your hair is really long…" Ku-chan nodded at Megumi's brown locks. Not really getting what the girl wanted to say, Megumi drew a question mark on her magic slate. The other girl bit her lip as if hesitating to continue her words, but then, she gave in to what she wanted to say. With a blushing face and a sheepish smile, she asked Megumi. "Could you let me tie your hair??"

Megumi's eyes widened in interest. Somebody just volunteered to fix her hair problem. Wow.

"Ahh, Ku-chan is really good at hairstyles." One of the girls who were eavesdropping at the conversation chirped in. "My hair right now was done by her." The girl who had her auburn hair tied fashionably on the right side of her head showed her hairstyle to Megumi.

Wanting to have her hair tied as well, Megumi smiled encouragingly at Ku-chan and nodded. Seeing Megumi's approval, the black-haired girl brightened in delight and immediately grabbed a small kit that contained a comb and different types of hair accessories on it.

Megumi remained sitting in anticipation as Ku-chan begun to comb her long brown hair.

**.x.x.x.x.**

After they spent their P.E. class playing soccer, Yahiro drank from the bottle of water that he just bought from the vending machine. The vending machine where he got his drink was situated in the part of the school that was built to be like a park, so there were trees surrounding the area and some benches here and there. When his thirst was satisfied, Yahiro placed back the bottle cap and reached for the face towel that he hung on his left shoulder to wipe off the sweat from his face and neck.

As he was doing so, he heard hurried footsteps from somewhere nearby and nosy as he was, he looked around to see who was around. Facing his back at the vending machine, Yahiro could see the soccer field across where some of his classmates continued to play while others rest on the grass field nearby. However, it seemed that nobody was nearby; was he just imagining the footsteps?

Shrugging the thought away, Yahiro begun to walk back towards the soccer field. However, he halted when he noticed a familiar object lying on the marble bench that was a good distance away from his left. Heading towards the said bench, Yahiro's eyebrows furrowed as he recognized the object.

It was Megumi's magic slate.

Walking on a faster pace, Yahiro looked around again, trying to see if the brunette was anywhere nearby. Was it her footsteps that he heard? Why was her magic slate here? Somehow, Yahiro had a bad feeling about this.

When he reached the bench, the young lad stared at the magic slate with a grim expression; something was written on it. Picking it up, his eyes narrowed at the words.

" 'Get away from Yahiro' this time, huh?" Yahiro smirked at the unfamiliar handwriting. He was right.

The culprit was here at Kokusen.

**.tsuzuku.**

**Aki:** So, according to the reviews, we have three suspect: Tarou, Ku-chan, and Prince. I wonder… Anyway, so there's already five plots on this story: Megumi and Yahiro's pretend relationship, the campaign ad for the Saiga corporation, the 'Break up with Yahiro' case, Megumi transferring to Kokusen (I'm telling you, this isn't permanent) and Yahiro's unsolved feelings for Megumi. And to make matters more complicated, there's Tarou's identity, Ku-chan's confession to Yahiro, Prince's appearance, and Akira's protective feelings over the girl members of SA. If you're ever confused, please feel free and ask me… Review?


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Special A belongs to Minami Maki.

Aki: (scratches her head) I dunno what happened that it took me _this_ long to update this, but I'm not going to list my reasons here. Anyway, thanks for waiting for this chapter. I provided a short summary of all the stuffs on the past chapters in case some forgot what had already happened on this story (what with the very late update). It's your choice if you want to read or skip it. I hope my grasp for the SA characters had still not left me. Oh, and, I don't think I've mentioned it before, but this fic obviously supports the cannon pairings (KxH, TxA, JxS, RxF and YxM).

**. maybe definitely.**

**.summary.  
**

Yahiro found himself having an unplanned dinner with his parents who he rarely saw, only to find out that the news about he and Megumi being a 'couple' had reached his parents. They had Megumi invited for the dinner to tease the young 'couple' (as well as to talk about making a song for the Saiga campaign ad). Having given the responsibility for producing the song and the video, the young Saiga hired the well-known Prince to compose the song that Megumi would be writing and singing. Yahiro had also picked a young, blonde photographer named Tarou to direct their upcoming video, only to have her ending up enjoying taking snapshots of Megumi. As he spent time with Megumi, Yahiro begun to feel confusing emotions that bothered him to a level, and his classmate, Ku-chan, confessing to him did not help on clearing his feelings for the brunette who had also confessed to him days ago.

Among all these events, Megumi lost hold of her eraser board (mainly due to Yahiro suddenly dragging her out of the greenhouse) and so, she begun using Yahiro's new gift: a magic slate. Not a day passed and she was able to find her eraser board; however, the words "Break up with Yahiro" were written there. After Yahiro saw the message on Megumi's eraser board, the brunette found herself being dragged to Kokusen by her pretend boyfriend. Unknown to her, another unwanted message was sprawled over her new magic slate ('Get away from Yahiro' it said) and Yahiro concluded that their culprit was certainly on the Kokusen grounds. On the other hand, while Akira was complaining about Megumi's unannounced transfer, the rest of the SA group met Dieu's singer who was in search for their top four member.

**.x.x.x.x.­­**

Prince aka Su-chan - the singer and composer of a famous band called Dieu. He has dark azure eyes and his hair is usually brushed up, although there are times when he leaves it down (like when Megumi met him on a store). At first, he seems to be infuriated by Megumi's whole being. But after hearing her sing, he begins to act as if he's crushing on her (or so that's what it looks like from Yahiro's perspective). It appears that he and Tarou have known each other for a long time (he usually calls Tarou 'perv'). Despite his profession as a singer, he still attends high school.

Tarou aka Rou-chan – a young photographer who can easily read emotions using the photos she took. She enjoys taking pictures of Megumi and teasing Yahiro about his relationship with the young singer. In spite of the smile that never leaves her face, Yahiro does not like the bond that Tarou's building up with Megumi. Yahiro and Prince seems to know something about Tarou that Megumi still does not realize. It appears that she is taking part in the production under the orders of somebody.

Ku-chan – a shy classmate of Yahiro and Sakura. Her shyness usually drives her into panic. She has confessed her feelings for Yahiro but she was rejected. Ku-chan thinks that Yahiro's girlfriend is Akira (although she does not really know who Akira is, but she and the other girls have an idea that the girl Yahiro likes is fond of making tea and cakes.)

Saiga Natsu and Himari – Yahiro's parents who find their son's love life quite interesting. Himari usually behaves like a high school girl drunk in love, while Natsu gently laughs off at his wife's quirks. However, they become serious when it comes to dealing with business.

**.x.x.x.x.­­**

_The supposedly innocent project for the Saiga campaign ad had led various circumstances, mixed feelings, and a train of problems for Yahiro, Megumi, and their friends. _

_And the one behind all these is…?_

**.chapter 8.**

Megumi watched with her mouth agape as the white ball (which appeared as a blur of white) speeded downwards her direction. Readying herself to hit the ball, the brunette bent her knees and waited for the round, white object to land on her hands. Not a second passed when she felt the impact of the ball as it hit her on her lower arms, causing her to involuntarily close her eyes and push her arms upward with all the force that she could muster so as to return the shot. When she realized that she had already hit the ball, Megumi opened her eyes and watched as her weak shot ended up hitting the net.

She was still in the same position as when she hit the ball when her classmate (who was acting as the referee) blew the whistle and announced that the winner of the game was none other than the other team. Megumi frowned in a deadpanned manner. Really, she was such a failure when it came to sports.

She and the rest of the female members of their class had been playing volleyball for their P.E. on a covered court somewhere nearby the soccer field and now she was feeling really tired (she felt grateful that they were not playing directly under the sun). Wiping the sweat on the side of her face using the back of her hand, Megumi felt glad that her hair was currently tied into two braids that were rolled into a cute bun on the left side of her head (thanks to Ku-chan's arranging her hair for her).

"Don't mind it, Yamamoto-chan." One of the girls from Megumi's team who had her long, black hair tied into a clean ponytail playfully hit Megumi on the back and grinned. Basing on what Megumi heard from the other girls, she was called Momo-tan. "The results wouldn't be recorded anyway."

With an apologetic look, Megumi returned back a smile to the taller girl. She wanted to tell her groupmates that she was really no good when it came to sports but she had left her magic slate on the bleacher on the left side of the court, so she tried to express her apology through a sorry smile on her lips.

"Ku-chan wasn't good at playing volleyball either." The one they called Yuuki (she had short blonde hair that was tied into two pigtails) laughed good-humoredly from the other side of the net. Megumi remembered her delivering a strong spike at the beginning of the game.

At the mention of her name, Ku-chan, who was on the process of picking up the ball, giggled self-consciously with an embarrassed expression. "Volleyball is too powerful for me. Anyway, why don't we get some refreshments?"

"Yeah, let's." Momo-tan nodded and fanned herself using her hand. "I'm really thirsty and the heat isn't helping me get rid of that."

Megumi nodded as well; her throat craved for something refreshing and so, she followed the other three girls as they headed out of the court. She was thankful that this was their last class for the day.

"Maybe I'll buy some bubble tea." Yuuki said more to herself than to her friends before she remembered something. "Oh yeah, I heard that you love making tea, Yamamoto-chan."

A half-surprised, half-confused expression reigned on Megumi's face as she stared back at Yuuki.

She loved making tea..?? She blinked. What??

Momo-tan laughed in turn (whether it was because Megumi was having a pretty funny face or the fact that Megumi was surprised at something Momo-tan considered as something obvious, the three other girls weren't sure). "Don't be so surprised, yeah? Saiga-kun is secretly famous in our campus, you know. So it's only natural that info about his girlfriend is secretly known here too." At that comment, Yuuki burst in giggles while Ku-chan averted her gaze down to the path they were walking on; Megumi blinked at the fact that the two of them begun turning pink (Ku-chan's face was already flushed).

Why were they blushing?? Furthermore, what did she mean by 'secretly famous'??

"I don't know if you know about it," Yuuki smiled excitedly at Megumi (although the blush on her cheeks was still there) as the four of them continued to walk, "but, there's a big number of girls here who had secretly fallen for Saiga-kun's weird shyness." Megumi begun to feel her cheeks warming. To be honest, she, too, viewed Yahiro's grumpy tendencies as shyness, and that was one thing she had liked about him. "Actually, almost half the girls in our class had already confessed to Saiga-kun. (Well, secretly confessed, that is.)"

Megumi almost tripped herself while Yuuki's giggles became louder and Ku-chan's eyebrows curved in embarrassment.

What?? Would that explain the stares they were getting earlier in class?

"Yeah, and that big number includes these two." Momo-tan nodded her head towards Yuuki and Ku-chan.

Yahiro's pretend-girlfriend stared at them in disbelief.

She was about to write down her questions to express her mind when she realized one thing.

Both her hands were empty.

The brunette stopped in her track as panic begun to engulf her. Her magic slate! She left it back at the court!

.x.x.x.x.

Yahiro pulled the thin sheet of plastic upwards to erase the words in the magic slate. He had used his phone to take a picture of what was written there and had sent an e-mail with that image to one of their investigators so that it would be faster to find out the identity of the person trying to bully the idiotic brunette.

Really, how idiotic could that girl get that she allowed her writing tool to be taken away and be vandalized with such imposing words twice in a row now?

Huffing to himself, the young Saiga stood up from the bench where he found the magic slate and begun heading to the volleyball court. He wondered whether that stupid girl had already realized that her stuff was missing or was still oblivious of it. Yahiro mentally smirked; he had the feeling that it was probably the latter.

He had not taken more than ten steps when a flash stopped him from his trudge. Turning his head to the left with one eyebrow raised, Yahiro spotted a waving Tarou with a digital SLR in her hands. She was now wearing a light brown vest atop a white shirt that matched a pair of black shorts, although her short hair was still tied in a messy ponytail.

Yahiro did not find Tarou's bright smile and her unannounced presence quite amusing, and he expressed that using his sardonic smile. "Why, if it isn't Rou-chan." He smiled wider. "And you're here because?"

Tarou beamed brightly as well. "I heard that Megumi-chan transferred here." The blonde laughed and playfully hit Yahiro on the back as she followed Yahiro who begun to continue walking without waiting for Tarou to finish her sentence. "It's cute that Saiga-kun is keeping his girlfriend close beside him."

Yahiro's eyes narrowed as he tried to stop the blood from rushing on his face (although it was a futile attempt to do that; why so, he did not bother to know that). He wasn't supposed to be affected by such teasing, wasn't he? After all, his and Megumi's relationship was a mere play.

"Of course~" Ignoring the weird feeling that started to bother his mind again, Yahiro drifted along with Tarou's teasing and forced a bright beam on his face. "Spending our high school life together would be a memorable experience for both of us. Nothing's wrong if I want her by my side---"

Tarou watched as a serious expression dawned on Yahiro's face. Before she could even ask why he was being like that all of a sudden, Yahiro shut his eyes closed and grumpily huffed as he turned his head away from Tarou's direction. The tight feeling on his chest was really annoying.

Nothing's wrong with that. With her being by his side… nothing's wrong with that.

Right?

Noting that the talk about Megumi was causing Yahiro mood swings, Tarou decided to change the topic. "Actually, Su-chan called me and said that we were going to have a meeting about the song for the Saiga campaign ad here after your class."

The annoyed expression on Yahiro's face was replaced with a half-irked, half-confused one. "What??"

But, Tarou's surprise didn't end there. "Also, he said that the SA students were coming with him."

.x.x.x.x.­­

There were only a few of her classmates in the covered court when Megumi returned there to get her almost forgotten magic slate. How could she forget something that important?? Well, she supposed she was still kind of anxious being surrounded by people other than her beloved SA friends…

She ran towards the bleacher where she remembered placing it, her brows curving in fear that her writing tool would not be there. And, it wasn't there. Megumi halted from her steps and turn her head left and right to see if it was someplace nearby. She clasped her right hand near her chest, a gesture she did when she was not sure what to do. She turned to her left and spotted some of her classmates lulling around the court. Maybe asking them would help…?

The new Kokusen transfer was about to head to the other girls when…

"Megumi-chan!!!"

Before she could even turn to look at the owner of the voice, Megumi found herself being tackled from the back by two slender arms. This kind of hug (and that voice), she couldn't be mistaken.

"Akira-chan…??" Megumi faced her close friend as soon as the taller girl allowed her some space. Despite the confusion, Megumi couldn't help but smile at seeing the tea-lover (she wasn't even able to stop herself from voicing out her surprise). At the same time, Akira was much more than happy to be facing her friend.

"Bear woman is acting as if Megumi was kidnapped. The brunette looked behind Akira and found out that Tadashi and the rest of the SA were there (Jun, Ryuu, and Hikari sweatdropped on Tadashi's comment and on Akira's antics; Kei remained stoic while Sakura happily waved at Megumi). Before Tadashi could even say a greeting towards Megumi, he found himself being punched with the ever familiar knuckles of his girlfriend.

"She _WAS_ kidnapped, you idiot!!" Akira cried angrily at Tadashi before turning to Megumi with a tearful expression and clasping the brunette's hands in hers. "As much as I like seeing you in that cute uniform, Megumi-chan, you still look cuter in our SA uniform…! Let's leave that other devil-man now and have a late afternoon tea at my house."

Megumi froze in panic and confusion; Akira's overly-protective-mother-like nature that was usually spent on Hikari was being applied on her!

She turned to her twin and looked at him as if pleading for help on stopping Akira, but Jun apologetically shrugged his shoulders; they weren't really able to stop Akira either. After Prince had told them that he was going to Kokusen to talk to Megumi, Akira had begun insisting on going to Kokusen to tell the administration that they were cancelling Megumi's transfer. Hikari had worried for Akira (or what the girl might do), and so she volunteered to come as well. Both Ryuu and Jun had wanted to come since they were concerned for Megumi's situation. Kei tagged along because of Hikari, Sakura because of Jun, and Tadashi, well, Tadashi didn't really have any other choice.

Megumi bit her lower lip. What was she supposed to do?? She wanted to go back to Hakusen and spend her school hours sitting on her special seat in the greenhouse… But there was Yahiro and the stuff about him being 'secretly famous' (whatever that meant) that she wanted to find out… But she's really rather having Akira's tea than taking P.E. lessons…

"So, let's go now Megumi-chan, Hikari-chan." Akira happily said without waiting for Megumi's response.

"Oi, oi, will you stop that nonsense already?" All of them turn their heads towards their left. Megumi's eyes widened in surprise to see that it was none other than Prince himself who was walking towards their direction. His hair was messily left down (as if he hastily combed his hair using his fingers) and he was wearing a simple white, sleeveless shirt matched with dark pants. The perplexed expression on Megumi's face was enough to tell Prince that she was confused as to why he was there.

"Aren't you here to look for your sister?" Akira asked with an obvious venom on her voice and glared at Dieu's singer; such epitome (much alike Kei's) drove anger to her. Megumi gave them another questioning look. Prince has a sister here?

"I just asked her to ready a music room for us." He grumpily answered Akira before turning to Megumi with the same grumpiness. "You. We have business to do. The chords are already done." Without waiting for Megumi's reply, he turned his back to them and begun walking out of the court.

"What's with that bossy attitude?!" The top six of the SA angrily shouted. Prince stiffened and halted after hearing it. Someone just badmouthed him behind his back. Slowly turning his head, the black haired singer irately narrowed his eyes towards the short-haired girl. Akira returned the glare furiously.

"Now, now," Tadashi cut in with a carefree smile, "I know your fan girls love your face very much, so it would be wiser to walk away before she sets her claws on you-"

The rest watched as Tadashi received yet another powerful hit on his right jaw. Prince had a very deadpanned expression crossed on his face. What's with them? The girl with the mole on her face had been knocking the lights out of the idiot-looking guy since he first saw them on the Hakusen grounds… Turning his eyes to Megumi, he glared at her as if saying that she should come now or else.

"Hey," Kei suddenly caught the attention of the others with his usual serious tone, "this business you're talking about, Yahiro is part of it, right?"

Prince, seeing that the question was directed to him, turned to completely face the SA's direction again and nodded. "I already had someone tell him that we're meeting on a music room here."

"Su-chan isn't this a bit sudden?" All heads turned the eastern part of the court. Megumi tried her best to contain the horrified and panicky feeling inside her but the wide frown on her face told everyone that she found Yahiro walking onto the court as a bad news.

"Yahiro!" Akira's fury doubled as Yahiro neared the group. He stopped beside Prince who directed a cold glance at the newly-arrived Kokusen student; Yahiro ignored it and smiled brightly at the SA students. "Ara, why is everyone here??"

"Why you!!" The already angered Akira stomped her foot forcefully to release some of the aggravation she felt. "I'm going to beat some sense to that demonic head of yours!"

Megumi tried to take a step forward but the intense panic that she felt stopped her from doing so. Instead, she looked back and forth from Yahiro to Akira. Why did Yahiro choose to come now?? Her level of panic rose when Akira begun taking steps towards Yahiro's direction.

"Wait!!" Prince interrupted, disbelief and frustration sprawled all over his face. "You can't talk to him now! You're just going to cause further delay to our work!"

Sakura stifled a giggle as she and the rest of them watch the supposedly cool Prince losing his temper. Megumi sweatdropped; Prince's seriousness with his work was starting to show. Thankfully, it momentarily stopped Akira's attack. However, Akira appeared not in the mood to understand that maybe they really needed to do some work for their song now; instead, she glowered at the well-known singer. "What the?! Just because you're some popular teenage popstar doesn't mean that you can stop me from talking some sense to that guy!"

How Megumi wished that the 'talking' part didn't mean 'beating the soul out of him.'

Prince sent another glare towards the rather loud SA member before taking a deep breath and turning his back to them again. "Enough. I've wasted too much time bickering with you-" Akira was about to pound him but fortunately, Hikari held Akira's arms to stop her, "so I'll stop bothering myself with this nonsense. I don't care if Saiga troubles himself with you today. Anyway, the reason I went here is the Yamamoto girl. I only needed Saiga for some constructive opinion."

That statement only caused another rise in Akira's temper and she was about to say something to retort on what Prince said when Kei stepped in front of her. "Kei??"

He gave Akira a look serious enough to have Akira let him do the talking before turning his attention to Prince. "Okay. You can go work with that song with Megumi now."

Although Megumi was grateful for Kei's interference, she was quite perplexed at why he did that. However, it was different for Akira. "How dare you send away Megumi-chan with that jerk---"

"I-I'll go with them." Jun suddenly announced. "I think I can give some helpful critique…" He gave Megumi a small smile. Prince looked doubtfully at the short guy who resembled Megumi very much.

"I'm sure Jun-kun will be a big help. He IS a Yamamoto after all." Yahiro informed the black haired singer who appeared surprised at the given information. So that explained why he looked so similar to Megumi…

"Then, I'll go with you as well." Ryuu offered. He side-glanced at the top one SA member for a moment; Kei seemed to want to have a talk with Yahiro without Megumi around. Ryuu also wanted to stay and ask Yahiro questions that had been bothering him but he knew that Kei would do better in extracting answers from the Saiga's eldest son. With a small smile, he then looked at their top six. "Akira?"

Akira turned to Ryuu with a bit of confusion in her face. She wanted to storm all her questions to Yahiro and have him answer them, (well, she also wished to beat him and pound him to pulp) but she had the feeling that she would only shower him with her frustrations and not get anything good out of it. She noticed Megumi looking at her; her cute friend had an expression that was almost saying 'please, do not fight, Akira-chan' and that made her feel somehow guilty. She furrowed her eyebrows deep and huffed.

"I'm sorry, Megumi-chan," she smiled apologetically to the brunette, "but I want to clear some things with Yahiro."

Megumi blinked. How was she to reply with what Akira said?

"Don't worry, I won't let her punch your… boyfriend." Kei gave Megumi a glance. As expected of her, she blushed brightly. She unconsciously averted her gaze to Yahiro's direction and caught him looking at her. She was surprised with that, but what made her mind baffled even more was the fact that the Saiga brat immediately avoided eye-contact with her. That, and the small blush that crept on his face made her wonder.

"Stop staring at Saiga already and let's go to the music room." Prince interrupted her thoughts (quite rudely, if she said so) and begun walking out of the court without waiting for the others. Ryuu voicelessly motioned her to come as he and Jun followed the other lad; Sakura kept close to Megumi's twin.

"Akira-chan, I'll go and help with Megumi-chan's work." Hikari smiled at her friend and her understanding the situation made Akira happy and grateful. When Akira nodded, Hikari turned to look at Takishima who simply gave her his small smile. "Then, let's go Megumi-chan."

"Megumi-chan~" Yahiro called her with that teasing tone that he always used; Akira flinched. "You seem to be forgetting something."

Megumi blinked. Eh??

That was when she first noticed the magic slate that was in Yahiro's hand. He wrote something on it and then, without any warning, the young lad tossed it towards her. Megumi almost failed to catch it out of surprise but she managed to not let it slip off her grasp.

As she and Hikari headed out of the court, Megumi glanced back to where Yahiro stood. She was worried, but Akira made a favor to talk with Yahiro and maybe her presence wouldn't do any good in their conversation. She mentally sighed and then remembered that Yahiro wrote something on her magic slate. She turned her attention to it and read Yahiro's message.

'Don't worry.'

A small blush appeared on her cheeks. Yahiro… Wasn't this the same message he had written on her eraser board during their dinner with his parents? Megumi smiled a bit upon reminiscing. But that wasn't the only words he wrote.

'And please stop being stupid.'

Megumi wanted to dash back to the court and hit the annoying brat on the head.

.x.x.x.x.­­

"Well, then," Tadashi started with his usual carefree smile, "I'll leave the three of you to yourselves and go home---"

Yahiro and Kei watched as the other lad was knocked out with one punch. Somehow, Yahiro had the feeling that he would be getting the same hit later on…

.tsuzuku.

Aki: Was that a cliffy? Oh well… I wanted to update this already so I stopped with 4k words. Anyway, while doing this, I typed 'Kokuyo' for Yahiro's school and I thought, "Why is it that Kokuyo sounds relatively strange near Megumi's and Yahiro's names…" Haha… I realized that Kokuyo belongs to KHR, not to SA (has been drowning herself with KHR stuffs). I… I think my writing style is a bit weird (if not much), so I'm glad that people are bearing with my weird writing. Anyway, I hope that the three months without any update wouldn't repeat… o.o Maybe reviews can help me?


	10. confusion

Disclaimer: Special A belongs to Minami Maki.

Aki: The three months tardiness is down to two weeks… Here's chapter 9 for you guys. Aah, I think that this chapter is a turning point. That this is the end of the boring parts. Hehe…

**. maybe definitely.**

**.chapter 9.**

The person he had always considered to have the most special place in his life stood before him.

He had loved watching her smile; seeing her beam with happiness like how she always would whenever she served those afternoon tea and cookies to them had always brought him a silent pleasure. Really, he loved her smiles. He loved her smiles so much that his own happiness did not even compare.

Yeah, he did not value that much. Not in his own eyes. Not in hers.

Hmm… How long has it been since he started sacrificing everything for Akira?

There was that familiar clutch in his chest as it caused a placid smile to mask his feelings.

"So, why does Akira-chan and Kei-kun wish to talk to me??"

The three of them stood apart from each other on the almost emptied covered court where his classmates had spent their P.E. class.

In the past, it was always her sweet smile that she would give him, and in the past, he would always return it with a small but thankful one. But right now, the only thing she could give him was a deep frown that held the aggravation she felt towards him.

"You know that very well, Yahiro!" Akira closed her hands tightly in attempt to control her anger. "First, there was that inconspicuous date! Then, you go getting Megumi-chan as your girlfriend! And as if having her go with you on dates and such weren't enough, you went on transferring her away from us on your own whim! Just what are you playing at, Yahiro??"

He closed his eyes and widened the fake smile on his face. Even though he knew that Akira's anger was mostly based on her motherly love for her friend (it was the same case for Kei and Hikari's relationship, he knew), he couldn't help but feel that Akira has yet to trust him again. In this case, he'd just have to lie again, right? She and the others did not need to find out about the imposing words being written to Megumi. That would just probably send another frown on Akira's face and Yahiro did not want that.

But before he could even utter a word-

"Isn't it because he just really loves her??" Tadashi voiced out his opinion as if it was the most obvious thing to do. Well, as of now, that was the most obvious thing to him. Really, why else would Yahiro want Megumi by his side all the time if he didn't like her? Unless they were pretending and stuff… But that would only complicate everything so he immediately dismissed the idea.

Akira's frustration was immediately directed at Tadashi. She was about to shout in his ears how ridiculous it was for him to even think of that, that there was no way for Yahiro to be that sincere towards their Megumi-chan, that it was impossible that he, of all people, would be Megumi's boyfriend because of love.

But no words left her.

She knew that her thoughts were self-biased; she'd already learned that during the incident with Kei and Hikari. And she knew that despite Yahiro's mischievous quirks, he cared for the people around him. Hadn't he helped Hikari more than once? There was the incident with Yui, too. Biting her lips, she shut her eyes closed and heaved an aggravated sigh. Tadashi could be stupidly wise sometimes.

"Why the surprise face, Yahiro?" It was a rhetorical question from Kei. Somehow, he had expected that Tadashi's sudden suggestion would affect the young Saiga. But seeing the confusion that was written all over the face of the guy who had always been masking his face with such an annoying smile made Kei confirm the thought that the relationship between him and Megumi was not that simple.

Yahiro looked from Tadashi to Kei with a flustered expression. First, he tried to retort that what Tadashi said was ridiculous, but he knew that saying that would reveal that what he and Megumi had were mere lies. And he realized, he did not want that. He then thought that simply smiling and agreeing to that stupid idiot would solve the problem. But, at that moment, when the idiot sprouted the idea that he - HE, the next heir to the Saiga family, the one who had dedicated himself to his childhood friend Akira - would actually 'love' that brunette, Yahiro lost his capability to put a pretense front.

Not knowing what to do or how to react to Tadashi's words, Yahiro immediately averted his eyes away from them and glared at the trees out of the court instead. This was why he hated idiots like Tadashi and Megumi; they always managed to seep away his talent in lying, which leave him flustered with his uncontrolled turmoil of emotions. Lying had always been his escape from his emotions, but now, Tadashi rendered that route useless.

The expression on Yahiro's face left Akira speechless. This was not how she imagined things to happen; when she heard Tadashi's words, she thought that Yahiro would be all smiles, telling them that he and Megumi had the right to be together since they like each other and that Akira and the others should just leave them be. Of course, she'd scream back that he was just playing with Megumi and that Megumi had the right to choose whether she wanted to be on Hakusen or on this school where the other demon was. But because Yahiro did not respond like that, Akira did not know what to do. And seeing the usually very composed Yahiro with a face that clearly showed signs that he was very perplexed with Tadashi's words led Akira to think that maybe her boyfriend was right. Akira gulped. Wouldn't that mean then that Yahiro had every right to be with her Megumi-chan??

"Maybe it's time for you to stop with those lies, Yahiro." Kei stated after the silence that ensued because of Tadashi's question.

.x.x.x.x.­­

"How convenient… A locker room just across the volleyball court." Hikari commented as she waited for Megumi who was changing back to her uniform inside one of the changing cubicles. The brunette had requested if she could get out of her P.E. uniform first before they follow Prince and the others to the music room. Hikari heard little noises from Megumi's side indicating that she still was yet to be done changing clothes.

Megumi carefully folded her P.E. shirt after she had finished getting back to her Kokusen uniform and leaned down to place it back on the small bag that Yahiro had given her before the P.E. class started. She stared at the bag for a while before sighing. She didn't really want to leave the court. But at the same time, she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the argument that Akira and Yahiro would exchange. Then, there was Kei too. He seemed to have something serious to say to Yahiro. But what would Kei want to tell Yahiro?? Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of some footsteps coming and then she heard familiar voices.

"Ah! You're one of the SA students earlier."

"You found Yamamoto-chan?"

"Yeah, she's changing there now."

Megumi zipped her bag and opened her door to see that it was Yuuki and Momo-tan who were talking with Hikari. The two were still in their P.E. uniforms; Megumi remembered that she was supposed to get some refreshments with them but ended up not coming.

"We met her and your other friends after you rushed back to get your magic slate." Momo-tan said as if explaining how they knew Hikari. Megumi lifted her magic slate to indicate that thankfully, she found it. "Good thing you didn't lost it."

Megumi sweatdropped, remembering that she didn't find it on the court. She still has no idea how it ended up with Yahiro though.

"Your hair, Yamamoto-chan, look at it." Megumi stared at Momo-tan with questioning eyes before averting her glance towards the mirror wall on her left side. To her surprise, her long brown hair that had been fixed by Ku-chan before P.E. class was now a total mess after changing her clothes. Now that she think about it, Megumi realized that Ku-chan wasn't with Momo-tan and Yuuki. Writing on her magic slate, she asked about Ku-chan's whereabouts. After seeing her question, Yuuki jumped in front of the brunette.

"You should have seen it, Yamamoto-chan!" Yuuki exclaimed and Megumi blinked in confusion. "We were waiting for you out there when suddenly, a handsome blond came and dragged Ku-chan away~"

Megumi blinked again. A handsome blond? Why was Yuuki being all happy with a handsome blond dragging her friend to who knows where…?

"Oh, now that you mentioned it," Hikari piped in, earning the attention of the three other girls, "Prince-kun talked to a blond who was wearing some casual clothes instead of the Kokusen uniform when we were looking for Megumi-chan. His appearance was quite striking." Hikari nodded as if agreeing to what Yuuki said, although there was no hint of fascination in her tone when she described the 'handsome blond.' "He was with a shy looking, short-haired girl."

"That's probably Ku-chan." Momo-tan sat on the bench were Hikari was sitting. "The guy has good looks, but isn't he too short? And what's with the digital SLR dangling on his neck?"

Megumi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as the description of the blond seemed very familiar to her. Blond hair, casual clothes, short height… Digital SLR?

"Oh yeah, what's Prince doing here anyway?" Momo-tan raised an eyebrow.

At the question, Megumi stiffened and remembered the problem at hand. She and Hikari immediately bid their goodbyes to the other two Kokusen students and exited the locker room. While they had been talking there, Prince was probably already getting agitated at her tardiness (how she and Yahiro were supposed to be as serious as him since this was business they were doing). And Yahiro, Megumi gulped, Yahiro might have been beaten into pulp already…

But Kei promised her that there would be no beating. And she knew Kei enough to be sure that he wouldn't go against his own words like that.

Hikari watched as Megumi sighed again. With a smile, she patted Megumi on the shoulder. "I'd go ahead and tell Prince-kun that you have to run back to the court."

The young brunette looked at her friend with hopeful and grateful eyes.

"I think you have the right to be there since this matter involves you as well." Hikari gave the shorter girl an encouraging smile before motioning her to go to the direction where the court was. "I can manage to go to the music room by myself, so don't worry."

With that, Megumi hugged Hikari to show her thanks and instantly dash back towards the court for the second time that day.

.x.x.x.x.­­

"Lies??" Akira looked back and forth from Kei to Yahiro. "What lies are you saying??" Maybe the idea that Yahiro was just playing with Megumi was the truth after all…

Lies? Yahiro continued staring outside the court. Yeah, his relationship with Megumi was a lie. But, it was also a secret between them. Slowly, he directed a sharp gaze to Kei and unconsciously placed a small insincere smile on his lips. "How did you know about that?" Was it obvious that there was no love between them? But Megumi declared her feelings for him some time ago… Heck, why was he even mulling about this stuff? Waving the thought off his mind, he widened his smile."But of course, you'd know. You're Takishima Kei after all."

Kei huffed and smirked. "It's pretty obvious." He stared directly at Yahiro, ignoring the questioning glares that Akira was directing at him. "If you two were really going out, she'd be very clingy to you by now. Megumi's quite kinesthetic to people who returns her love, you know."

Kei's words silenced Yahiro for a moment. Megumi did hug Ryuu's arm almost every time he saw them, though the hugs were getting lesser and lesser these past few week. However, Yahiro knew that that wasn't the part that Kei wanted to point out.

"Do you love her back, Yahiro?" It was a serious question, he knew, especially since it came from Kei.

Did he?

Yahiro casted his eyes downwards. If he didn't, then wouldn't that be the same as his situation with Akira? Wouldn't that mean that she saw him as he saw Akira? Then, that would mean that he was hurting her, right?

But, he didn't see her as Akira saw him, he was sure of that. Because in his eyes, Yamamoto Megumi was…

He narrowed his eyes and frowned.

What _was_ Megumi in his eyes…?

"Megumi-chan??" Akira took a step forward upon seeing Megumi standing beside a post on the right side of the court while the shorter girl stepped backward; she did not know whether to walk towards them or hide away despite having been seen already.

Yahiro stiffened upon hearing her name and argued with himself whether he should turn around to see her or act as if her presence was really nothing. He scolded himself for making truffle over such a little matter and for the fact that all he could do upon Megumi's presence behind him was frown at himself.

Megumi looked at Yahiro's back unsurely before returning her gaze to Akira who seemed a bit confused herself. The brunette had reached the volleyball court just as Kei had asked Yahiro _that_ question. Did Yahiro love her back…?

To be honest, she was scared of hearing Yahiro's reply. She knew it would be another rejection. And she wasn't ready for that yet.

Maybe it was a good thing that Akira noticed her…?

Kei set his eyes on Megumi for a while and then directed his attention back to Yahiro. "I think Megumi deserves to hear the answer as well."

Yahiro raised his head and stared at Kei. What did Kei wanted him to do? Tell what he felt for her? Hadn't he told her that before? That he had no special feelings… for her? He did not have those, right?

He couldn't.

Kei watched as another frown etched on the young Saiga's face. There was a sign of confusion on Yahiro's face (his eyebrows furrowed) at first before it turned into frustration (his lips turned into a deep frown), intense aggravation (he closed his eyes and balled his hands into fist), and then there was a mixture of those three. Before Kei could even comment about how uncollected the other lad was acting, Yahiro snapped a glare towards him and smirked.

"Well," Yahiro tried his best to mask his frustration with his usual bright smile but the twitch on his eyes screamed nothing but annoyance, "since Kei-kun wants to find out the answer so much, why don't we do a little experiment?"

Akira's eyes widened in bewilderment as the expression in Yahiro's face clearly showed that he was up to no good. She was about to shout all words that meant 'stop' but Yahiro turned towards her with a serious expression. He stared at her for a moment and there was silence among the five of them.

Megumi had no idea what Yahiro could be thinking or why he was giving Akira a soft yet determined expression like that. There were different reasons revolving around her mind (was he going to tell her his actual feelings for him, or was he going to say that they were really just pretending) but she couldn't settle for answer. After all, this was Yahiro; anything could be going through his mind. And before she could process a possible answer for that, she realized that Yahiro was already taking strides towards her direction with the same expression that he bore when she had gone to Akira's house instead of their meeting place during their pretend date.

And as if that scene was repeating before her eyes, Megumi gaped in surprise as Yahiro grabbed her hand and begun dragging her away from the court where Akira was sending daggers towards Kei for stopping her.. Yahiro reached for his phone in his pocket using his free hand and pressed a number for speed-dial.

What he said next resulted an ear piercing scream from Akira and horrified expression drowning Megumi's face.

"Prepare a plane for France."

.x.x.x.x.­­

Meanwhile, Ryuu sweatdropped as he watched Prince point a stick towards Jun who had just stopped playing his violin.

"That was a wrong note!" Prince, who was sitting in front of the piano, hit the air with his stick as he tried to emphasize his anger with his movements. "It should be this note –" he pressed a key on the piano, "not this one-" and another key, "okay?! Now, starting from the top note."

Jun mentally sobbed as he readied to play the song composed by Prince. Where was his beloved twin??

.tsuzuku.

Aki: Uhhh… Finally, this is done. I actually got stuck in a part where Yahiro didn't what he would do so I also didn't know what to do since Yahiro himself couldn't think of anything (I thought I would be lost in that scene forver). O.o I'm hoping that from now on, Yahiro would have a clearer mind. I'm excited to write the next chapter now that this scene is over~ Off we go to France~ Review?


End file.
